Damned Eyes
by harshdecember
Summary: Sequel to Demon Beneath My Will- Back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the year. Familiar faces understand, as new faces appear, except they are certainly not new. Tom Riddle begins messing with Hermione's mind, as Lucius plans his next attack: London.
1. Fatal Attractions

Author: Brandi Vincent

Disclaimer: This is the sequel to Demon Beneath My Will; I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters except for Shane Pompe.

Summary: Back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the year! Hermione finds out something that almost makes her die inside and Lucius is still on the loose. How the hell will Hermione survive this year and survive under those damned eyes? (This is R, meaning it's NOT NC-17, highly suggested to read Demon Beneath My Will first)

~~~Chapter 1: Fatal Attractions~~~

Hermione turned back to her parents and bid them farewell for the rest of her 7th year. Running with her cart into platforms 9 and 3/4, a tear almost escaped her eye. It felt like the first day she got that dreadful news of being stuck with Draco for the time being, then the last day she would ever look into his beautiful gray eyes again. 

Remembering those eyes, she shuddered in pain. Why did he have to look at her with those eyes? Making her regret ever slapping him or laughing at him, even though he would always laugh at her for her stay at Hogwarts. It felt so right, and then it felt so wrong. Of course, this would get out, and even more people would point and stare at her, she would probably lose Ron's friendship, and possibly Harry's although she got the feeling he understood. She hated forever liking him, but she did not regret the time they spent together. 

She felt people's burning stares already.

Storing her luggage away, she walked down the lonely train with her head hung, and opened the compartment door. Luckily, Harry and Ron weren't in there yet, so she would have some time to think and think up a very good explanation as to what had happened.

Why not tell the truth? Something hit her, but it would feel even worst to admit it. She would be an outcast. Sooner or later, everyone would hate her. Even Ginny. Yet, if any hope left, the word wouldn't get out and she would be saved the embarrassment. Maybe. 

Steering into a more positive state of mind and pulling out Hogwarts: A History to read, until his eyes flashed across her mind, and she broke down, crying mournfully. 

Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me? She thought, tears burning her skin. Hearing people near her compartment, she wiped her tears away quickly and stuck her nose in the book. 

Laughing and joking, Harry opened the compartment door and stepped inside with Ron. Once they saw Hermione, they silenced right away and sat down, keeping her to her own thoughts. All too obvious, Ron probably knew what had happened since Harry saw the whole thing. Damn it, Harry, she thought, pretending to read and choking back tears. I hate Draco so much now it hurts...or maybe that's a different kind of pain...

"So, what did you do over at Dumbledore's, Harry?" Ron asked out of the blue, becoming uncomfortable in the awkward silence.

"Nothing much. It was sort of fun, I guess," Harry replied, scratching the back of his neck.

Please don't talk to me! Please don't talk to me! Hermione pleaded inside, closing her eyes tightly.

"Hermione, what about you?" Harry asked, hoping to start up conversation. She didn't reply. "Hermione?"

"What?" She asked, more of a demand. She didn't mean for her tone to be so harsh, but it slipped out of angst.

"What did you do over at...over your break?" Harry said, steering clear of upsetting her more but to get a little more information out of her.

"Nothing. Just hid away from the crazy Lucius," she replied, keeping it simple.

"That all?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"Yes. Nothing more. Nothing less. Unless any of you have something to add, please, be my guest," Hermione kept her entire face covered by her book. A long period of silence lasted about a few minutes after the train pulled away.

"I saw what happened," Harry almost whispered, keeping his head down, wishing she wouldn't snap too hard.

"Go away," she croaked, pulling her feet up to her stomach.

"Well, what happened? I think we deserve an explanation," Harry insisted, becoming more independent.

"You deserve an explanation? Of what purpose?" She snapped, turning the page even though she wasn't reading. Ron kept quiet.

"Come on, Mione. It was...Draco! The king of bastard lizards!" Harry replied, looking up intently at her.

"You don't seem to know him, do you? Yea, he might have been a bastard. But his life was much worst than yours, Harry. Lots have it a lot more worst than you but you still insist on using your family as an excuse to whine. Some kids have drunken parents and they wish they didn't even know them! Some have abusive and some have smoking crack heads and some have suicidal! Hell, a lot of kids don't even have a home! All they have is garbage and a blanket. And you think you have it bad. Harry, I don't even know why you whine so much about your parents, and you weren't old enough to remember who they were! A lot of kids have no idea who their parents are, but they don't seem as unhappy as you always are. We are all damned, obviously. But you are the only one who likes to make a big fuss about it. I respect the dead, I fucking do, but you don't see me using that as an excuse for why I'm so miserable every gawd damned waking minute!" Hermione snapped, breathing hard. There, she had said it. And only until now she had realized it was true. Harry had it a lot easier than others, yet he seemed to be the only one who would persist on the subject. 

"Why?" Ron spoke up, "Damned if Harry gives a shit and I know what you said was true, but what happened? How did you fall for the amazing bouncing ferret?"

That shut Hermione up for a moment. Did she really need to give an explanation? She hated her feelings, anyway. It's not her fault. She didn't want to. Then again, she could say…. "He kissed me. I didn't make the move." She felt so bad now for saving her own butt. Surely Draco would want to see her squirm, but denying to everyone that he made the move on her was terrible. 

"Didn't he say he loved you?" Harry asked, looking at Ron. Ron only held up his face with his hand on his knee, afraid of the answer.

"Yes," Hermione whispered, putting her nose back into the book.

"And… Didn't you too?" Harry asked again, suddenly feeling he was getting somewhere with her.

Hermione sighed deeply. "Yes…"

"So what I'm asking her is… do you love him?" He finally asked, already knowing the answer. He saw her reaction to Draco being lost somewhere, and knew this would probably really pain her, but he wanted to be sure. 

Hermione didn't reply. The burning tears came back again, and she kept staring at the pages. I don't want to remember him, I don't want to remember him…she kept thinking, trying to push Draco's eyes out of her mind. "I hate him," she said in her cruelest tone. Yea, you hate him for going away, another side of Hermione told herself. 

Harry knew it hurt her to admit it. So he didn't push it any further. But Ron's face looked more pained and hurt than Hermione's. Looking at them made him feel awful inside. Gryffindor's Golden Trio will never be the same. He never really saw Hermione gullible before, but now towards Draco, that's all he saw. And Ron looked like someone had just ripped out his heart and stomped on it a million times. But for Harry, he just sat back and closed his eyes. Maybe later in the year they would feel a little better, and Hermione not mock him or his life. He hated this. 

They hit rock bottom, but there wasn't much hope. It is possible to drill through rock and make it deeper, right?

~~~~~~~~~~

The train halted to a stop. Ron got up first, swung open the door, and quickly walked down the hall off of the train. Harry sighed and left next, leaving Hermione alone. 

That's it, Hermione thought, I can't go on like this. He's staying out of my mind for good. With that thought in her head, she stood up, closed her book, and walked bravely off of the main. No more.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny called to her and motioned for her to sit in the carriage with her. Reluctantly, Hermione ran towards her and hopped in the carriage. "What's up?" Ginny asked, sitting opposite side of her. 

"Nothing," Hermione replied clearly, no ball in her throat.

"Well, I'm still angry Dumbledore wouldn't let us have the rest of the year off. But glad, because it was getting rather boring. I still hate Novembers, though, you?" Ginny complained, twiddling her fingers.

"Same here," Hermione lied, opening Hogwarts: A History again. After a long period of silence, Ginny spoke up again.

"I think it's sweet what he did Halloween, Hermione. I don't care what anybody else says. I mean, Draco isn't my favorite person, but if you travel along with a guy like him that long, I must admit even I would fall for him," she insisted, hoping to cheer Hermione up.

"You know, too? How many people know?!" Hermione's final year was not going to be fun.

"Word gets around fast…" Ginny trailed off, suddenly becoming intrigued by the floor. 

"Grrreat. Well, thanks anyway. Though I'm trying to forget him."

"Oh yea! Speaking of the Malfoys, rumor is Lucius is still on the loose. Good thing Voldemort is dead, but nobody knows how except for Dumbledore! Anyway, people keep saying Lucius will come back to finish Harry, possibly Dumbledore but I know that's a lie, well, they say you, and Draco."

"Ginny, Draco's dead…" then Hermione remembered at the funeral. They never found his body…

"Everyone keeps saying that he isn't though. That he's hiding from Lucius. But Dumbledore won't say!" Ginny seemed to be taking the situation a little more brightly than others are. Maybe because she's a girl and she understands, or the fact that she's Hermione's best friend.

Whatever the case, Hermione did feel a little more secure. They talked a little more on different topics until they made it to Hogwarts. 

"Go straight into the main hall for Dumbledore to announce something very important!" Professor McGonagall called out down the rows of carriages.

Poor first years, this year will probably suck for them, Hermione thought, walking towards Professor McGonagall. "Professor, am I Head Girl this year?" She asked with a gleam in her eye. Though she knew she had been told so before, she wanted to be sure.

"Of course, Ms. Granger! Along with Head Boy in Ravenclaw, Shane Pompe," Professor McGonagall replied, pointing over to a handsome 7th year with short brown hair and a charming smile standing over by a pole.

Oh yea, I can get used to this I guess, Hermione thought walking over towards him. He was just standing around, probably letting the crowd die down a bit. 

"Hey, I'm Hermione Granger," she greeted, holding out a hand to shake. It was only polite. 

"The pleasure's all mine," he replied softly, taking her hand and kissing it gently. Blushing, Hermione figured he hadn't heard about Draco kissing her. The thought of him still made her shiver with emptiness. Maybe only the Slytherins and Gryffindors knew about it.

"I'm Head Girl now, and you are Head Boy, correct?" She asked standing next to him. She had to forget 'him' somehow, and this seemed to be the way. After-all, it had been a couple of weeks since the funeral.

"Yes, maybe now girls will see me for more than good looks, do you think so?" he replied in a glum, sarcastic way.

"Not a chance, sorry to say," she sort of giggled, feeling better. She looked in the crowd and hoped nobody has spotted her yet.

"Aren't we supposed to have our own common room and bedrooms?" Shane smiled, shuffling his feet. Hermione nodded a yes and spotted Neville walking by. "Then I look forward to it."

Realizing what he had just said, she blushed again. From out of the crowd, a tall supposed male completely draped in a black cloak growled and forcibly shoved pass Shane, almost knocking him over.

"Rude," Hermione said, taking a few guesses on which it might've been.

The crowd of stampeding students narrowed down to a few, so Shane and Hermione pushed their way into the castle and down to the main hall.

Everyone was gossiping and talking about what they did over the break. Even Harry and Ron were talking about it. Deciding to steer clear of them, she sat next to Colin and Ginny, Colin showing Ginny all the bruises he got from Dudley and his fat friends. 

"Hey, Hermione! Remember when Draco went to the mall and beat them up bloody?" Colin exclaimed as Hermione sat next to Ginny.

"Yea," Hermione laughed a little. She didn't want to forget all the fun they had together. It was a good thing she had good memories, because she knew when she'd leave Hogwarts this year, she'd have a lot of bad ones. A lot of Gryffindors just stared at her in disgust. Guess they forgot he saved their asses, she thought wryly. All people ever care about is whom you like and what you do, rather than worry about themselves. The first years got sorted into their rightful houses. Dumbedore cleared his throat. 

After a few more minutes, Dumbledore stood up and motioned for everyone to quiet down. Taking a few more minutes, Professor Snape had had enough. 

He stood up and shouted, "SILENCE." Shutting everyone up right away, he sat back down.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Dumbledore nodded towards him and turned back to the students with a delighted expression on his face. "Fellow students of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am guessing you all had a fine vacation? Well, the news just got brighter! Lord Voldemort shall no longer be feared! He is dead, and trust us, we made sure of it! Although, I will not let the secret out," a sudden outburst of cheers and applauds rang out through the main hall. Even Hermione got into the spirit of things. Once they quieted down again, Dumbledore went on, "I would like to bring up all that made this possible right now! Since I'm already up here, I'll go on. Indeed, Harry Potter of Gryffindor!" Everyone applauded and cheered Harry on until he stood up there. Dumbledore went on, "The young Hermione Granger of Gryffindor! Also remember how she kept dodging away from Lucius Malfoy for three months!" Luckily, she got applauded and some cheers, mainly from Colin and Ginny. She stood next to Harry on the stage and peered across the crowd. No Draco, though there was that cloaked man again leaning against the wall in the back. "Professor Severus Snape! Though I know he'd rather sit. Professor McGonagall! And all of the brave combatants that gave their life in, as you all like to call it, Gore-Fest. Yet there is one combatant that stands out from the rest, his name Draco Malfoy. As much as some of you would rather have him dead, he saved your life under a deadly deed of Voldemort. He could have let the Black Satan get to him. But he risked everything for the sake of humanity," Some didn't care as much as others. But the Slytherins cared. Even though they hated Draco for obvious 'mudblood liking' reasons, but Draco was, after all, Slytherin. After Dumbledore's pause he finally said,

"He's not dead."

~~~Draco~~~

Draco appeared in the basement after he shoved the knife through his heart. He collapsed to the dirt-covered floor and looked up at the cauldron that had given his soul back. What a rush, he thought. He had pretty much tricked everybody into thinking he was dead! Draco began laughing uncontrollably at their reactions. A ton of wizards had turned to see his disappearance, with no clue to where he was going! His chest pounded with pain and even though the knife had only killed the Black Satan and not him, it still hurt to breath and anything else. He continued to laugh like a lunatic, banging the floor with his fist lightly since he didn't have much strength left in him. 

"You will appear in the basement where the cauldron is, since it was the one who gave back your soul. Regain your energy there," Dumbledore had instructed at the mansion, "and if you say you choose to give everyone a scare and surprise them later at Hogwarts that you are still alive, you should lay low." 

Draco laughed until his throat hurt and his eyes watered, until he remembered how he had left Hermione. His laughs turned into loud sobs and his eyes squinted tightly as burning tears escaped them. 

Our day will shine soon, Draco remembered him saying. Well, it sure did, he thought, then snapping his mind back on Hermione. The last thing he had said to her before he disappeared was "I love you." 

It was true, he now realized he loved everything about her, and hoped she felt the same. He dragged one numb hand over the rigid knife that had killed the Black Satan along with Voldemort. 

"Right when that green mist surrounds your feet, you must and exactly at that time slay it through your heart. You will not die but the demon that had grown inside of you will. Do not lose it," Dumbledore had also informed him at the manor. Draco knew it would be a painful aftermath, but it was for the best. He had hurt Hermione horribly inside, he was sure of it, but she would see him. Soon.

~~~

A few days later, after regaining full energy and food from Dumbledore, he apperated with all the Black Satan he had left in him to his manor. Inside was all of rubble and papers tossed about. Most likely Lucius had been there, either angry or looking for something or someone. Draco sighed, throwing the rigid sword down to the dust covered floor. The place was a mess. 

He walked over to the bathroom where the mirror was blurred and wiped it a bit with his pale arm. Staring blankly into it, he noticed the scar on his left cheek. Been a long time since I looked at that, he though distastefully, tracing a finger over it. 

This manor is where it all started! He thought, stepping into the silent corridor. It's one huge memory, really. Bloody hell, was it ever… I can't deny running around all over the place with Hermione wasn't fun, being Jack London and all, Draco chuckled, remembering Hermione's expression when he had thought that one up. 

This is it, he thought, throwing his arms down at his sides. All I have now. I better pack for Hogwarts, hence it being about two to three weeks until I go back. 

In a way, he sort of missed it all. The first time seeing Hermione's face at his doorway, running away, going to the Weasley's, a hotel, and Dumbledore's all seemed but a blur. 

"Gawd, I miss her already," he said out-loud to himself, heading up the old, marble stairway. Going to his room, he passed the closet where his crazy dad had sliced her chest. Still trembling as he passed it, he walked into his dark room. There, sitting atop of his bed, was his faithful guard dog.

"Lucifer!" He shouted, running over to his black, messy bed. The black lab snapped its head towards Draco and gave a rough, cheery bark, getting up. Draco swung his arms around it and scratched its back. "Where've you been, buddy?" After a moment of petting him, he stood up right again and found another one of his suitcases, packing more crap he probably didn't need for the school year. After storing most of his clothing and other material away, he reached into his back pocket to find his wand there. Smirking, he went over to his closet to retrieve something dear and important to him.

His back up, leather Matrix trench coat. It was glossy and polished, just as he had left it. He grabbed it off of the hanger and pulled it on, also grabbing an extra pair of clean combat boots, completely better looking and not scuffed up, unlike the old ones he was currently wearing. Don't know what I'd do without these, he thought, picking up his luggage and walking out of the doorway, whistling for Lucifer to follow him. He did, and they together walked down the hall.

They ran down the marble staircase and to the heavy, oaken door. But somebody was already there, holding Draco's sword.

"Long time no see, Draco," Lucius Malfoy greeted calmly, twirling the rigid sword in his fingers carelessly, "Where've you been?"

Draco took no time to reply or stand there like an idiot, he dropped all of his things and ran as fast as he could to the kitchen where the butcher knives were. He didn't say a word, only grabbed as many as he could as Lucius appeared at the kitchen door, appearing annoyed.

"You ruined everything I had in mind this year, Draco. You knew you had this coming," With that said, Lucius dodged over to Draco just as Draco stopped the sword from slaying his head with a sharp butcher knife. With his other hand, Draco threw knife after knife at Lucius, but to no avail. They began an intense sword fight, tension storming between the two of them.

"You know you are going to lose," Lucius grunted, attempting to shove the sword into Draco's under belly. 

"Yea, but I'm thinking I'll guard you off until I think up something better to do," Draco replied, keeping full focus on his father's movements. He needed that sword back, just so he can call it his own. But it was going to be a tad difficult to do so. Just as Draco tried cutting Lucius' leg, Lucifer pounced and did the work for him. His sharp, white teeth dug into Lucius' rear end. How the dog maintained a clean coat and a healthy balance was a mystery. 

As Lucius cursed in pain, Draco stole the moment and slapped the knife out of his hand, grabbing it in his own.

"When did you become such an expert at sword play, boy?" Lucius asked, kicking the dog off.

"Practice," Draco grimaced, pointing the sword at his throat. 

"With that in mind, I will return much more prepared. And that will be sooner than you will expect," He disappeared once more, leaving Draco and Lucifer alone once more. 

Draco sighed a heavy relief, "Come on Lucifer, let's get the hell out of here before he decides to finish me off again," he stored the sword away under his trench coat and padded back to the front door. He looked to the door hanger at the side of the doorway and noticed a long, draping black cloak. Useful for his surprise return to Hogwarts. Snatching it up and stuffing it into his suitcase, he picked his luggage back up and walked out of the door, having some idea on where to go. 

~~~

He stayed at the hotel Hermione and he had stayed at before they went to Dumbledore's long ago. It was surprisingly the same suit, and the same unforgettable bathroom where he had first witnessed her breasts. He stayed there a few more weeks until it was time to return back to classes. Hating to leave behind his memories there, he carried all of his crap to the Hogwarts station with the black draping coat surrounding him. Nobody seemed to acknowledge neither him nor who was under the black cloak, since most of the people there were muggles. Whistling, Draco put his stuff onto a cart and pushed it towards platforms 9 and 3/4, where he saw her.

Hermione. Breathing a deep sigh of emotion, he watched as she bid her parents good-bye and pushed her cart into the platform as no one was looking. They bit their lips and walked away wistfully, as Draco began to hurdle through the platforms. He saw her getting ready to go on, a big knot in her throat. 

Gawd, I wish I could reassure her everything will be okay. I'll just have to save that for Hogwarts, he thought, doing the same and finding a compartment next to Hermione's luckily. She still hadn't noticed him. 

He only tapped his fingers against the windowpane, anxiously waiting to see her again. Hopefully she was thinking about him as much as he was she. He was a little too excited, though not excited to see the ignorant Slytherins again and his old cronies, but all the same this would be an interesting year. Yes, he was also at the funeral, hidden in the shadows where not a soul except for Dumbledore had spotted him. His body never found indeed. 

He saw her expression; heart broken. It almost broke his heart in half, but only ending up to recollect his emotions. How could she have bewitched her so…then he heard some shouts from the other compartment. If only he could see what was happening, instead he pressed his ear up against the wall and chuckled. Only Hermione outsmarting the dumfounded fools. It would be so pleasing to see Ron's face right about now, he thought, sitting back down. 

The rest of the time he kept to himself, messing around with his sword until the train halted to a stop. He pushed himself up and sighed, pulling back on his black cloak over his entire body and walking out of the compartment. Hermione obviously hadn't yet, so he sped out of the train and past the crowd and into an empty carriage. 

"Almost there," he muttered, laying back. When was Lucius to show up again? He couldn't apperate on Hogwarts ground. Possibly Lucius will show up another way. The ministry was still out to get him, so it wasn't likely for him to stick to one place and appear in the most obvious places, for example Hogwarts. Probably when they go on a field trip of some sort, Lucius will attack then. There was no telling him. The whole carriage ride, he kept thinking of the many possibilities of his father's attack. But like he had said, he was not going to come back empty handed, and he was not going to come back without a new move or two. 

"Go straight to the main hall to for Dumbledore to announce something very important!" He heard Professor McGonagall announce as the carriages halted to a stop. Groaning, he lay back against the soft seat again and waited another minute until 'he' was ready. (Draco may be sane and in love again, but he still is Draco; arrogant and beautiful.) 

What time is it? He thought, looking at his green and silver watch. Groaning again, he got up and hopped out of the carriage with his black cloak completely covering every inch of his body. A huge crowd he had to trample with, but he wasn't one to wait by the side and leave when everybody was almost gone. 

Feeling his sword's pointy blade from underneath his black shirt, he glanced over to a Ravenclaw and Hermione talking by a pole. He managed to make out what they were saying by reading their lips, and he did not like the outcome. 

"Hey there, getting a little too friendly, are we?" Draco growled as the Ravenclaw had an obvious attempt to hit on her. "And you're going to be living in the same common room? Pretty boy isn't going to be pretty if he dares try anything on her," He couldn't control his anger and jealousy, (though he preferred to call it handling a situation through a serpents eyes, which was mainly it). He slammed into the pretty boy's shoulder and promised to himself that he would give him a black eye later.

He walked into the main hall and glanced over at the Slytherin table where all of his slime ball friends were gossiping about probably the most obscene things. It scared him to think he was once one of those slime balls, talking about Voldemort and how their day will shine. He also spotted Pansy Parkinson. Cringing, he remembered her confessing her undying flames of passion and love for him at the end of 6th year and clinging onto his arm. Most likely she would still fight for him, even if Hermione stood in her way. Pansy really did scare him a lot of the time. She was an air headed, foolish girl with false hopes. No way in hell was he ever going to sit next to her again. Then he saw Crabbe and Goyle sitting across from her, most likely waiting for him. Only he knew the Slytherins still must adore him. He's Draco Malfoy with a fulfilling fortune and sculpted features and they still, even after Voldemort dying because of him, adored him. Instead of sitting down with him, he leaned against the wall, choosing not to eat. He over heard them talking about him, though. 

"He's a Slytherin!" One said, "He's alive and will rein terror again!"

"He's so hot!" Another girl gushed, "Of course he's not dead! He probably fought his way through with those muscles!" 

Draco rolled his eyes, hating each and every Slytherin that predicted his fortune for him, almost all of them guessing wrong. He's had enough of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, even though he still was one. Even though he was not one to complain, his arm ached and pounded and his chest still pained him and it hurt to breath still. But he ignored it, like he always had. He was not a supporter of killing all muggles, suddenly. He found it pointless, because just because they didn't have power like wizards did, they didn't deserve to all die. A lot made many accomplishments, he found out in Muggle Studies. 

And me hot? Well, okay, I am, sexy, Draco thought arrogantly, remembering when Hermione and he went to the mall and almost every girl goggled at him. But who said anything about fighting his way through? He only killed himself…in a way…

After the first years getting sorted, Dumbledore began to announce a few obvious things. He knew Dumbledore saw him, because when Draco looked over at him Dumbledore winked at him. He was going to tell him Draco was still alive. 

Draco couldn't decide whether to surprise everyone now or surprise Hermione first. After Dumbledore winked at him again, he decided Dumbledore had in mind of he showing himself right when he announced it. Perfect, Draco thought with a smirk, this WOULD be fun. 

Dumbledore began calling up Harry and Hermione for their bravery and participation. Finally, he got to what Draco had been waiting for. 

"He's not dead." Everyone began gasping or saying, "I told you so!" Hermione's expression was priceless. It was mixed with happiness, shock, and tears. 

After Dumbledore looked towards Draco again, Draco smiled evilly and pulled off of his cloak. After the students quieted down a little, Dumbledore pointed at the back towards the doors. Every single student turned in his or her chair and gaped at Draco's smirking face, only his face showing from the black cloak. He heard Pansy screech, "Draco!" It disgusted him on how most of the girls fainted and all of the boys cheered. He was sort of shocked; he thought everyone would either hate him for kissing Hermiome, turning against Voldemort, or for just being a Malfoy. But a lot of them cheered; must have not heard of the news. Though a lot still hated him, and clearly showed it. He kept to himself against the wall, not moving and not planning on moving. His eyes trailed up to Hermione, and it almost broke his heart again. Her eyes were misty and watering up, and it looked as if she were dying inside. She broke into a run off of the stage, and it didn't look like she was going to greet Draco. Everyone stared in silence as she ran past the table, past Draco, and out of the main hall. 

Dumbledore motioned for Draco to go after her. Draco, bewildered, ran out of the main hall and after Hermione. Where is she? Draco thought, looking from one corridor to the other. Then he heard her low, padding footsteps run towards the second floor. He ran down another corridor in order to cut her off, but by the time he made it to the stairs, she was already on the other stair well as the one she was just on was changing. 

"Hermione!" Draco yelled, cursing to the stairs. She didn't look behind her, only ran. She's afraid of me, Draco thought, punching the railing. It finally changed to where Hermione had run off, and he ran up it as fast as he could, hoping it wouldn't change. 

He heard Hermione running down another corridor to his right, and slamming a door. The broom closet, Draco thought, running towards the direction of the broom closet. He opened the old door slowly, a small creak escaping the hinges. 

"Hermione?" Draco said in a low, soft tone. Not a sound was to be heard; she wept silently. "Please, Hermione…" He had never been so sincere and kind like he was being in his entire life. Well, someone had never infatuated him so much like she did before in his life.

"I want to be alone," Hermione whispered in the darkness; Draco didn't dare turn on the light. 

He sighed deeply and stepped inside a little more, closing the door until it was an inch; "I meant it."

"…Meant what?"

"I love you. And I'm being sincere," Draco sighed, leaning against the wall and looking up, "I suppose I realized that right when I put the knife through my heart."

"That reminds me. Why did you go away? Why did you make it seem like that was the last kiss I would ever receive from you?" Hermione cried, adding, "Why did we have to fall in love? I feel more of an outcast than ever now. Every girl hates me for well, because of us. I normally don't care who likes me and who doesn't, but this year is going to be a complete disaster!"

"Hermione," he drawled smoothly, finding Hermione in the little light they had. "We probably have most of our classes together. As long as we have each other, who gives a rat's ass what they think or say? If they were your true friends, they wouldn't make fun of you in the first place."

He grabbed her arm softly, an inch away from her face. After a moment, Hermione shivered and pulled away, and did something completely unexpected. She pulled her right hand back and slapped him straight across his face, leaving a huge red imprint. Draco stood there shocked, wondering what to do and what she was thinking. 

"You completely misled me! You pretended to be dead and knew I was suffering! You…you…you fuck faced ass hole!" Hermione yelled, punching his stomach, but inflicting no pain. Her punches were weak and his stomach was tough and firm, so Draco only felt soft touches. He felt almost as horrible as she did from what he had done to her.

Hermione's meaningless punches slowed down to a stop until she rested her hands against his chest and cried in his black cloak, feeling helpless. "Why did you go away?"

"This sword," Draco pulled it out from under his shirt and cloak gently and shined it in front of her, "It didn't kill me, only Voldemort and the Black Satan. It had a special sheath for it to only do exactly that. Even though it didn't kill me, it still damaged me a great deal. I had to regain my strength. Dumbledore told me to stay low, since Lucius would think me dead for a while, as well, it would be safer that way. Besides, he thought it would a nice surprise for the beginning of the year. I guess it was a better time than ever to say I love you." 

Hermione stopped crying for a moment and turned the gas light, looking up into his black, damned eyes. They never looked so fulfilling and determined. 

"I love you too," she whispered, kissing his perfect lips for a moment, before pulling away and taking his sword in her hand. She twirled it around a bit and examined it from left to right. A frightening face flashed across the blade, making Hermione jump.

"What the hell?" she said mainly to herself, squinting at it hard.

"What is it?" Draco asked, sliding an arm around her waist.

"I could have sworn I just saw Voldemort in this…" she stared at it in puzzlement, her tears drying up quickly. Suddenly, she just thought of something. "Draco, Voldemort had his soul attached to the Black Satan, didn't he?"

"Yeah, it killed the Black Satan and him, why?"

"Because I don't think he's dead," Hermione examined, seeing flashes of Voldemort's angry expression go away, "I think you just pulled out the Black Satan, Voldemort with it. Voldemort's soul is attached to the Black Satan; he's still alive, only in this sword…" 

Draco closed his eyes tightly, cursing loudly.

"Holy crap, he's in your sword! Do you think he can get out?"

"Nah, I think you have to do something to get him out. But I'm not going to take me chances breaking it; he might pop out. SHIT. I know Lucius is going to want this."

"We need to tell Dumbledore."

"Yeah," Draco exhaled, giving her an affectionate squeeze.

"I'll give it to Professor McGonagall when she shows Shane and I our new common room."

"That reminds me, the next time I see him, I'm going to kick his pretty boy ass."

"Jealousy, I sense? You don't need to worry, Draco; he's not going to bed me anytime soon. Besides, if he knew what was good for him, he'd avoid getting on your bad side."

Draco chuckled lightly, all too happy Hermione and he could have a civil conversation together. "Come on, let's go back. I want to make it clear to Pansy to stay away from me this year." Hermione, luckily, agreed, feeling a ton better and satisfied. Draco hid the sword underneath his cloak again as she rested her head on his chest, sighing happily. Though there was one thing that kept itching Draco to say, "I'm sorry."

"As long as you're here right now, I don't care anymore," Hermione replied, breathing in his wonderful, warm scent. 

~~~~~~

Lucius flipped through a pile of documents at his hideout, all too aware that the ministry had his mansion surrounded. He punched the wall and cursed in frustration. He remembered having that sword fight back there with Draco, seeing something flash across the blade…. Flash across the blade?! It hit Lucius so hard that he almost made himself fall over. He smirked that charming, evil Malfoy smirk and cackled. 

"Bingo, baby," he mumbled under his breath. He needed that sword. No matter what it took him or how he got it or how many people he had to kill to get it. 

Draco has it, he thought, falling back in his seat. The boy is at Hogwarts, and I know exactly how to get the sword and get him. 

~~~TBC~~~

Chapter Two of Damned Eyes: Shane and Hermione get introduced to their new rooms and common room as Head Boy and Head Girl and Lucius plans his surprise…

BrAnDi's Note: Man, that was long…that was fun to write, though! I can't believe it's the sequel…just seems like yesterday when I was writing the very first chapter out of writer's block from Death's Lover. I hate that fanfiction now! I am NOT putting that stupid story in R just because NC-17 got erased. They had to torture US, the people who actually want to read R, and now everyone is passing their sex stories off as R. And I thought I got AWAY from those sex stories… it's ALL coming back to me now! Why me? Those stupid, plot-less stories! Anyway, I hated the last chapter for Demon Beneath My Will, I just did it to get it over with. But I worked pretty hard on this chapter, so don't bitch. Anyway, I was already starting two other Draco and Hermione fanfictions. I always do that… I wanna get a Play Station 2 and Kingdom Hearts! That looks SO TIGHT! But with me, I buy a game system thinking it's new, than a better one comes out the next month! Thanks! You can review if you want, do what you want. I don't mind flames, just as you give SUPPORTING REASONS as why you did not like it or why it is etc. 


	2. Shane Pompe

Author: Brandi Vincent

Disclaimer: This is the sequel to Demon Beneath My Will; I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters except for Shane Pompe.

Summary: Hermione and Shane are introduced to their new common room and Shane is getting a little too charming with her. Classes start, as fights and jealousy begins. 

~~~Chapter 2: Shane Pompe~~~

"This way, Ms. Granger and Mr. Pompe," Professor McGonagall said to them as they walked up the highest tower of Hogwarts.

"Beautiful paintings. Do you ever wonder who conducted them to be so realistic?" Shane whispered to Hermione as a few paintings waved to them.

"Whoever it was, they had a lot of time on their hands..." Hermione replied, holding Draco's sword behind her back. Oh yea, she thought, walking up to Professor McGonagall. "Ma'am? This is Draco's sword he used to kill the Black Satan."

Professor McGonagall glanced at it once and walked on, "I know, Ms. Granger. I thought it to obvious, wouldn't you?"

"Well, Voldemort may have had his soul on it but it didn't kill him. He's in the sword!" Hermione exclaimed, catching Professor McGonagall's attention.

"My word! Whatever do you mean?" She gaped, taking the sword from Hermione's hand to examine it.

"Every so often you can see his soul struggling to get out. Though I don't think it will; it's trapped," Hermione explained as Shane caught up to them, over hearing their conversation.

"I heard about those types of swords. There has always been a 90% chance for the attached soul to die, but since Voldemort is the powerful wizard he is, must have caught that other 10%," Shane explained, Hermione sort of admiring his knowledge.

"Yes, indeed Mr. Pompe ((pronounced pom-pay)). This thing is not safe here! I must research it at once. I think I will just drop you off and allow you to explore," Professor McGonagall replied, rushing up the final flight of stairs and stopping in front of a large painting. "You two, decide on a password that you will hold secret for the rest of the year."

"Hmm.... I think I like The Secret Garden. What do you think, Shane?" Hermione insisted.

"Ah, the enriching novel by Frances Hodgson Burtnette about the enchanting tale of a ten year old girl living among the Britain influence? Sounds good to me," Shane replied, turning back to Professor McGonagall, "We choose The Secret Garden, if you may."

"I may," Professor McGonagall nodded, turning back to the painting of descriptive Cheshire cat; looking as the one from Alice in Wonderland; and sitting atop of a deformed tree. "Cheshire cat-"

"Oh, do call me James, Professor! I ask you year after year but to no avail!" The Cheshire cat persisted, filing his nails. 

"The new password is The Secret Garden, do remember that, will you?" She ignored his first statement and tapped her foot impatiently.

"As you wish," James replied, glancing over to the new Head Boy and Girl, "Oh! How delightful!" 

"Open the door, Cheshire cat."

"Professor, look at how interesting they look! You are?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione grinned, a tickling sensation in her throat.

"And you?"

"Shane Pompe," Shane replied, grinning at Hermione.

"Today, Cheshire cat," Professor McGonagall's patience shortened by the second.

"Delightful! Just delightful! Hermione Granger and Shane Pompe, my new room mates! How the vacation has been a bore! I have SO much to chat about! Would you two like some tea?" James asked, beaming at the two.

"NOW," Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Well, no need to get all huffy, Professor." With that said, the Cheshire cat swung open the portrait door. The common room was marvelous; gold and a deep shade of maroon wallpaper surrounded the large place with a black, cotton carpet. There were leather chairs thrown about with a main, comfy looking couch at the side of a wall. There was a pool table and a large bookshelf at another side. The entire room was astounding! 

"Here you are. Hermione, your room is at the left. You can't miss the oaken door with your name on it in gold print. Shane, same thing but to your left. The bathroom is just ahead and a Jacuzzi is in a room next to it. And here I go," the professor said as she walked back out and sped down the stairs again with the sword in her hand.

"Marvelous," Shane whispered, walking into the center of the room, "Never been in such a grand room before!"

"Neither have I," Hermione replied, excusing herself to check her new room. Opening her classic, wooden door, she found a lovely blue and white four-poster bed with blue and white designs on the wall. The carpet was a blank black, and there was an Italian designer dresser next to her bed. Her suitcases were piled neatly next to that as well, as a relaxing, forest painting hung above the bed too. A neat desk was against the wall to her left with all office supplies by the selection on it. "Amazing."

"Indeed," Shane agreed softly in her ear, "I couldn't help take a look since your door was still open."

"Quite alright," Hermione smiled, turning around to face him, "But now I have to have a look see at your room."

"Sure, come along," Shane said, walking over to his room on the opposite side and opening the door that said 'Shane Pompe' in gold letters. His room was a little different. He had a black and red four-poster bed and decorative black and red wallpaper with a beige carpet. He also had a dresser and desk just like Hermione with all of his suitcases already piled up neatly. "Wicked."

"And I thought this year would be wretched…" Hermione mumbled, walking back out and looking around the common room.

"Hello!" 

"AH!" Hermione screeched as a sly Cheshire cat greeted her from behind. She spun around on one heel and relaxed a little when she saw the purple cat sitting inside of a tropical looking painting. "Oh, hello, James."

"Hello dear Hermione! I just dropped by to say there is a handsome young man waiting outside for you. He asked to come in, but did not have the password, and then he threatened to tear off my head! I never!" James replied, crossing his furry arms stubbornly.

"Sounds like Draco," Hermione muttered to herself, shaking her head. "Let him in, James. He must want something…"

"Are you sure? The bloody chap might tear off my head if I got back out there!" James replied, clutching his neck. Hermione nodded with a smile, and James exhaled, "Fine, Ms. Granger. But if he loses his temper again I'll be spending a little more time in here!" James jumped from picture to picture and back into his own, swinging open the portrait door to let Draco in the common room.

Draco stepped in, looking about the ceiling, the walls, and then to Hermione, "So, did lover boy make a move yet? Where is he?"

"Don't worry, he has yet to and he's storing his stuff away in the other room. Besides, what do you want?" Hermione rolled her eyes as he stepped closer towards her.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Draco asked, spreading his arms out sarcastically.

"Not when you threaten my portrait!" Hermione said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, nibbling at her ear lobe playfully.

"Hey! He had it coming, calling me a snooping man whore!" Draco replied, pulling back, looking over to his right. "And there's the pretty boy now."

"Sorry to intrude, I just wanted to know what time we start classes tomorrow," Shane replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"They start when I give a shit," Draco stated flatly, holding Hermione closer to him.

"Don't mind him," Hermione rolled her eyes, "They start nine a.m."

"Okay, thanks!" Shane replied, going back into his room, obvious in his eyes that he did NOT like Draco.

"Anyway, before we were so RUDELY interrupted, did McGonagall take the sword?" Draco asked, walking about.

"Yes, is that why you came?" Hermione replied, sitting on the wide couch. 

"No, not really," Draco replied hopping on top of her with one knee at each side. "I sort of followed McGonagall and then got side tracked, so I took a wild guess on where your common room is."

"So then why did you come?" Hermione smiled.

"Why else? I can't seem to stand to not be near you, suddenly. It's better than being bombarded with flirtatious questions and comments from Pansy," he cringed, brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. 

"Why did you have to be so perfect?" Hermione blushed as he began straddling her legs.

"Hermione," he breathed, teasing her neck with his tongue, "You are the only one for me."

"Where did Draco Malfoy go wrong? The arrogant little prick who would rather have me, a Mudblood, dead. Now he can't live without me?" Hermione whispered to Draco, twirling a few strands of his hair with her finger. 

"I am so sorry for ever insulting you or hurting you in any way," he whispered in her ear, slithering his tongue all over her tender neck.

"How could I stay mad?" Hermione laughed, her throat tickling, "Well, we need to get to bed. Classes are tomorrow." She pushed his straddling hips off of her legs and got up, walking towards her cozy new room.

"Don't mind if I do," he replied, following her into her bedroom.

"Not so fast there, tiger," Hermione said, standing in his way.

"You're no fun," Draco pouted, crossing his arms.

"Good night!" She kissed him on his cheek and closed her door shut, leaving Draco standing there. He heard someone else muffling a laugh. He turned around, finding James in the tropical portrait and Shane leaning against his doorframe.

"Smooth, very smooth," James stated, filing his claws again.

"A rather tempting girl, is she not?" Shane asked, his beautiful face smirking.

"Rather. And if you lay one finger on her, I will hunt you done like a mad dog and tears you into little bloody pieces," Draco threatened, wanting no more than to choke that pretty boy to death.

"Don't worry, my dear Draco. She will all but love me in a matter of weeks. You are but a pathetic piece of leather. I am intelligent, charming, handsom, strong, generous, kind, and sweet. You can not size up to what I am! You are only Draco Malfoy, the hero of Hogwarts. But I can see right through you. You are no hero, only doing what was told and attempting to turn against you father. Too bad Voldemort still isn't dead and Lucius is still planning on killing you. You've failed you slimy Slytherin! And all you have is her and your fortune to protect you," Shane replied simply, not expecting Draco to come up with a better comeback. 

"I can see right through you too, pretty boy. All you have is knowledge to get you by, but no courage or strength enough to compare yourself to what Hermione and I accomplished or went through. True, they are not dead, but at least we groped the effort. All you did was cower in the shadows of your safe house and read about it the next day in the Daily Prophet," Draco was too tired and lazy to beat him bloody now. He'd do it tomorrow.

"Nice, Malfoy. He can be taught! But I guarantee you, give up on Hermione. Because I have the sudden urge to win her over," Shane smirked, walking back in his room and slamming the door. 

"Well," James concluded, "he's quite the evil one!"

"We'll see," Draco growled, stalking out of the common room.

~~~~~~

The next day, Hermione gathered up her materials as Shane walked her down the tallest tower. Her first hour: Potions with the Slytherins. She was the first one in the empty dungeon, so she decided to think up good quips for Harry and Ron. Draco, of course, knowing Hermione would be in the Potions first, crept into the dungeon and pulled up a seat in the back next to her. 

"Nervous?" He asked, glancing at her thoughtful expression. 

"Maybe," she replied, twiddling around with her quill, "What if Harry and Ron still hate me?"

"Please, if they stay mad at YOU of all people, I must declare them critically insane," he replied, pulling an arm around her. 

Professor Snape straddled in the room next, his cape whipping around in the air. Draco immediately pulled his arm away as Snape stared over at them from his desk. "I see the two of you have gotten friendly this year. I would just like to advise you to refresh other's memories if they are misjudging you about how your bravery had saved them all."

"Thank you, Professor, but I would rather not care what they say. They'll be choking up blood instead," Draco replied, folding his hands.

"Ah, the cruel irony of it all," Professor Snape said, shuffling a few papers. 

"Professor," a woman at the door asked, "can I see you for a moment? I just passed two Slytherin girls going at it." She was a pale, middle aged woman with grey eyes and straight, long black hair. A black robe surrounded her body with laced up black boots and black, oval glasses. Professor Snape seemed to freeze in front of her. 

"Um, yes, right away," he stammered, getting up and almost tipping over his chair. He stalked out of the room once more and they were left alone again. Right when Draco was about to say something to Hermione, students began piling in and filling out the seats. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron sitting in the corner of the room at the front, avoiding Draco. They were whispering and glaring at Draco, as Draco did them. 

Pansy and Blaise walked into the room just then with Snape following, both of them glaring intently at each other. "Oh no," Draco groaned, banging his head against the desk. "Go away!" 

They ran over to Draco's side and fought over the seat, almost ready to go at it again. "Go away! I don't want neither of you there!" 

"Pansy, Blaise. Due to your lack of your kindness towards each other, you are to sit in the front as well," Snape saved them the trouble as the two Slytherins cringed and stalked over to the front. "Now, to get it out of my way, all of the 7th years that have their grades up so far in two weeks are permitted to go to London under the muggle influence for one week. I will be examining all of your progress carefully until then. I am told you will have an escort around the city, but other than that, you are free to explore as long as you know what you are doing. I suggest you steer clear of any," he eyed Draco, "unexpected strangers."

~~~~~~

Hermione skipped over to Muggle Studies with the Ravenclaws, where she immediately spotted Shane. "Hey!" she greeted him, setting down her stuff next to him. Shane looked up and smiled.

"I was hoping it'd be you," he replied as she sat down. 

"Hermione!" Harry called out to her as Ron and he entered. They sat next to Hermione in the front of the classroom. "We think it's stupid to whine about such a small thing. We're still friends, right?"

"Of course!" Hermione beamed, her year was actually a little better than she thought it would be. 

"Thank gawd!" Ron sighed, pushing Harry's supplies aside and sitting next to her instead. 

"Who's this?" Harry asked, pointing to Shane who was busily working away at a drawing of a gargoyle. Shane looked up, turning his head towards Harry.

"Sorry, I'm Shane Pompe, the new Head Boy. And you are…?" Shane replied, not noticing that he was Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter," Harry said shaking hands with him, "And this is Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure," Shane replied, grinning at them politely and began drawing the background for his gargoyle. 

The Muggle Studies teacher strutted in right then as the whole class settled down. "Good morning, students! I'm Professor Lupin-"

"Professor Lupin?!" The class shrieked with joy, recognizing Lupin's warm face. "Why are you teaching Muggle Studies?"

"I see that some of you have remembered me from your third and fifth year," Professor Lupin said, standing in front of his desk. "To answer one of your questions, yes, I am teaching Muggle Studies now because it was the only job I could get here and muggles intrigue me in a way…"

"But you were so good at Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Ron insisted, "Who has the job now? Snape missed another year, then…"

"Professor Figgs; daughter of the professor you saw in 5th year," Professor Lupin inquired gulped down a cup of water, "Anyway, it's great to see you all again. But I want to get back on track, if that's all right with you. We will be studying and comparing the muggle point of view of our world; meaning wizards, vampires, witches, ferries, elves, and werewolves. We are doing this to understand how a muggle mainly reacts towards their supposed mythological theories and how to respond. Which is my number one rule, every lesson has a reason. A reason that means it will help you in life and why. For most, this chapter will be fairly easy. Example, Hermione Granger lives in a muggle world during summer and lives with others that are used to a commonly fashion. But for others, a little research never hurts!" Lupin beamed, knowing all of the students would groan and whine.

"So let's cover some ground rules, shall we?" He walked over to the chalkboard where a list of rules was already written. "First of all, I don't want to hear any muggle insults or complaining. Just because you have more powers and advantages than they do gives you no reason to discriminate them. Second of all, you will do as I say unless you have supporting reasons on why you should not do a certain project or assignment. Third of all, you know all of the other professor rules, correct? So I might as well not go on with these common class rules. But there will be a two-partner project! I can see how you all are very excited! So let's begin!"

Lupin covered the basic eye view of a muggle when they think of a wizard or any other mythological creature with enthusiasm within thirty minutes, and began assigning groups. "You will work in groups of two, night and day until next week Friday. You will do a complete report on it. It must consist of ten pages or more of the muggle theory, and hand it in Friday, reading it in front of the class. You must have at least one physical example for it," Lupin over looked the entire class room, thinking hard of who to pair up, "Tell you guys what. I'll let you decide the groups. Choose wisely!" 

Shane immediately turned to Hermione before neither Harry nor Ron could ask, "Want to be partners?"

"Sure," Hermione replied, seeing Shane's face light up. She just loved his charming and excited expression he always gave her. It made her feel secure and happy. "We should start tonight. Professor Snape told us that in two weeks, the students with good grades in their classes so far get to go on a trip to London for a week and I'm determined to go there," Then she remembered: Jack London. She held in a laugh as he gave her another grin, and Professor Lupin went on.

"I expect the groups to be done by next week-" 

Harry and Ron, ignoring the rest of what he had to say, glared at Shane jealously. "Who does he think he is?" Harry whispered to Ron as Shane started smoothly talking to Hermione.

"I know! It's bad enough with Draco, but now this smart ass?" Ron replied, balling his fists.

"-Ok, so we're agreed to talk about how monkey's and muggles compare and contrast, right?" They heard Dean who was sitting in front of them say to Seamus.

"Exactly! This is going to be bloody easy!" Seamus replied as Harry and Ron stared at them in puzzlement. 

"Hey, that's a good idea…" Ron said, turning to Harry.

"Hermione over heard them too and rolled her eyes, "Well, I can see a very limited amount of people will be going to London…"

"What do you think so far?" Shane asked her, lifting up his drawing. 

Hermione gasped in astonishment, "Never have I seen such a beautiful piece of art! Where'd you learn to draw?"

"I taught myself. No one can honestly teach you how to draw perfectly. It's more than that; you have to look at something for what it is and looks like, and draw it like it is. Mainly, people can draw anything they want as long as they set their minds to it and practice," Shane replied, smirking.

"That's an intelligent conclusion. Do you take up any languages?" 

"I'm taking up Japanese as a fourth language soon. I had to learn French and Bulgarian since I went to Beauxbatons for first and second year, then at Durmstrang for third and fourth year,"

"Wow," Hermione replied, a little taken a back. He's so…perfect! She thought with fascination, wondering what his parents did for a living. 

~~~~~~

Draco was tossed aside and kicked to the floor in the deserted corridor as the four, bulky Slytherin boys surrounded him.

"So, this is your way of proving a point?" Draco choked, coughing up blood. 

"Shut the fuck up, muggle lover!" One said, pointing to Draco menacingly. How the hell did I get in this fucking mess? Draco thought. He had been running down the corridor to his next class that was on the other side of the castle, when these four Slytherin boys walked out from around the corner and punched him smack in the nose. He tried fighting them off, but there were four and they seemed to actually tower over him, if possible. Plus, they were angry, and when you're angry and start a fight, it's more likely you'll win. So he let them push him around until they grew weary or a professor would hopefully walk by. He had a few cuts and bruises on his face and an open lip. They even cut back open the scar on his cheek and beat his chest bloody. But one thing he really wanted to know is if they were waiting there all morning for him to run by. 

"I take it you guys don't get out much," Draco coughed again, stumbling; attempting to stand up. They kicked him back down. 

"You turned against Voldemort, and you're supposed to be a Death Eater!" Another one stupidly said.

"True. But at least what I did isn't nearly as dreadful as your comebacks," Draco replied, lifting himself up painfully to lean against the wall. 

"What will be dreadful is your fortune. He will come back and take it from you and then we will have Lord Voldemort back. The Black Satan will indeed rise again," Another one said, stepping forward.

"Who will take what?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes and gurgling up more blood.

"The sword. He will take the sword soon. Very soon," the one who seemed like the leader replied, snapping his head to a different noise. "That professor! Let's split!" he said as they ran down the other corridor; away from the professor. Soon enough, Professor Figgs (the younger one) walked by, standing next to Draco and looking around, until she acknowledged that he was there.

"My gawd! What happened to you?" She asked, leaning down next to him and examining his bruises.

"Just a friendly howdy do from fellow Slytherins," Draco replied, breahting steadily. 

"Who were they? How did this happen?"

"How the hell should I know? They just turned a corridor and jumped me! They said something about my sword and Voldemort," Draco snapped, coughing.

"That sword? You're Draco Malfoy?" She asked anxiously.

"Horrifying, isn't it? I just need to get to the damned Hospital Wing, ok?" He replied, not at all bothering to be friendly and polite.

"Um, ok. Let's get you up here, we'll take care of them later," she helped him up slowly as he dragged his feet to the infirmary.

I take it Lucius will be visiting me, Draco thought painfully, damning the thought of being with out a sword. It's my sword, gawd damn it! 

~~~TBC~~~

Chapter Three of Damned Eyes: Draco gets in yet another fight as the week rolls on, because of a little too friendly Shane. Professor Snape also gets a little too friendly with someone…

BrAnDi's Note: Man, screw reviews! I find this story sort of fun now! Dude, Demon Beneath My Will is NOTHING compared to this one now! That one was just with everyone yapping back and forth and Hermione and Draco and poof! Next chapter now! This one is actually longer and better thought out. I normally hate sequels, any kind, I just think if someone wraps it up, it's over! Like 102 Dalmatians, that sequel SUCKED. It was like, ok, who the hell is who?? The few sequels of movies I liked were Rush Hour 2 and The Mummy Returns, and possibly a few others. If I ever write a sequel, I have to make it BETTER than the one before. But not many people read this now! Why, exactly? I mean, I don't really care about reviews as long as a few people read it I guess, but I THINK this one is a hell lot better than Demon Beneath My Will! So if you did read this and sort of liked it, um, tell me why and….hmm….ooh, pizza!


	3. The First Death Eater

Author: Brandi Vincent

Disclaimer: This is the sequel to Demon Beneath My Will; I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters except for Shane Pompe.

Summary: It seems a new character has entered the picture, except he is a Riddle and very well known, and he doesn't look like he wants to have tea and crumpets with Hermione anytime soon.

~~~Chapter 3: The First Death Eater~~~

By that Friday, everyone was restless from working hard all week for that one-week trip to London. Hermione and Shane had been working together every night since Monday, causing a bit of jealousy and turmoil between Shane and Draco. Draco did NOT trust Mr. Smooth-talker, and he was going to make sure pretty boy did try anything too smooth. 

"So I was thinking we give The Lord of the Rings series as an example, you?" Hermione asked as they sat at a desk in the common room together.

"Perfect! I guarantee we will have the only A," Shane replied confidently, scooting a little closer to Hermione. 

He was interrupted from going any further by James, the purple painting of a Cheshire Cat, "I interrupt your studying to bring you an urgent news flash from outside," he said dully, drumming his fingers and holding his head up with a paw.

"Oh great," Shane mumbled, obviously annoyed and confident who it was.

"Draco, I presume?" Hermione replied as James eyes rolled over.

"He threatened me again, Ms. Granger! Another insult like he gave me and I'm going to have that poker playing pug down the corridor take my place!" James exclaimed, hopping up.

"No need to get back out there, James. I'll open common room door," Hermione insisted, getting up and walking across the room.

"So," James asked Shane, "you come here often?"

Hermione swung open the common room door and portrait and clearly saw Draco looking around, then up at her. She had that annoyed, 'I'm expecting an explanation NOW' look on her face. His face sort of brightened up, hoping to cheer her up as well.

"Hey, you!" He said in that happy though sorry tone. 

"What is it NOW, Draco? You've been coming here to check up on me all week! Shane is sitting over there, not on my lap! The only thing he is touching is his quill! What important lie have you mustered up tonight?" Hermione snapped, having Shane over hearing. He snickered at him and leaned over for him to see.

Draco growled in anger, and turned his attention back on Hermione. "I didn't come by to claim you...at least tonight I haven't. Dumbledore told me there is no possible way for Voldemort to get out. He also concluded it's probably a mind trick or an image of what the sword had killed. I know it's not true, but he said I could have it back anyway tonight. I was sort of hoping you'd go down with me and practice sword fighting? I am definite Lucius will be back, so we'll have to learn a few new moves anyway," his eyes seemed so hopeful and persistent, that Hermione couldn't help but smile. 

"Fine," she replied, turning back to Shane who was chatting with James, "Shane! I'll meet you here later, I'm going to get Draco's sword back!"

Shane looked up, glancing at Draco. He stood up and strutted towards them, pulling his robe off, "You can sword fight?"

"Yes," Draco replied, annoyed and irritated.

"Well, I've been the #1 Sword Fighter in England ever since I was twelve. Would you like to battle your wits with me later?"

"No thanks. Come on, Hermione," Draco replied ignoring the brunette.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Bit beyond you standards? Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," Shane smirked and sighed, seeing Draco as an amateur. Hermione groaned, knowing all too well what Draco would say next.

"You're on, pretty boy," he huffed through clenched teeth, "Though I must warn you, I've been at it for years. I've been through a lot more fights than you have in your whole life span."

"Oh, and counting the fight you had with Hermione where you almost killed her?" He pondered, looking completely thoughtful and innocent. 

"That…was...not…me," Draco barely mumbled as Shane's statement hit him hard in the gut.

"Is that so? Then who was it, the Black Satan? Little boy, that demon is still apart of you. It will always be apart of you. And I suppose only I can comply to notice you are evolving into it yet again," Shane smirked, speaking quite clearly. 

"All right, ENOUGH!" Hermione shouted, getting in between the two before Draco could jump. "If you two want to have a sensible sword fight, fine! Be my guess! But I'm not going to be there to watch!" She yelled, then abruptly turning on her heel and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

  
"Well then. Are we going to settle this like men or fight for the title of the alpha male right here? Only that is the ignorant and air headed way, but either way you choose," Shane told Draco, still leaning against the wall.

"Fine by me. But I want witnesses to spread around that I have claimed the adrenaline rush of victory, got it? Sunday, do you accept or are you a coward?" Draco replied, acting more adult. He didn't want to result to having to mimic Shane, but it was the intelligent reply.

"Agreed. But I suggest you don't keep your hopes up," Shane replied, slamming the common room door on Draco's face. 

~~~~~~

Tom Riddle brushed past Hermione, grabbing her by the waist gently and pulling her closer to his firm chest. "You will join me, Hermione?" She didn't dare breath but only closed her eyes, nestling her head against his shoulder.

"I…I…" she stammered, trying to slow her heart rate down as he began to trace his fingers slowly down her stomach. Though they were still clothed except for his unbuttoned shirt, she felt naked and naughty. Something she regretted.

"…Yes?" He implored, licking her ear lobe.

Wait, what am I doing? She though suddenly, as getting back to her senses. This is Tom Riddle! I'm not safe with him! Where am I? She pushed away, escaping his grip, "What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes falling to his firmly formed chest, then snapping back up to his face.

"Exploring your mind, helping you become what you are," he replied seductively, chest pounding. "I know what you can really be, do not be afraid of him or me. We're here to help. To make your horrible life better. Freedom and passion is all you thrive for. Let him lead you, and me handle the rest."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously, stumbling backwards.

"Well, when I died, my spirit took over. That is he, and in him is me at my younger stage. It was predicted Gore-Fest would happen," he sighed, leaning against a wall in the shadows, "But I did not take it seriously. Though, just in case, I made him. He was created. You may not know exactly who at first, but when it does happen, you will. It could be anybody to you. Draco didn't work with my little demon, so it was given to my other half. He will help you, and you will forget about Draco."

"I don't understand. Who?" Hermione asked eagerly, stepping forward.

Tom smirked and stepped forward as well, challenging her. "Why Hermione, you already know," with that said, he yanked her head forward with one strong hand and forced his tender lips on hers, making rough movements until pulling away.

And that's when her dream ended.

Hermione snapped her eyes open and sat up in bed quickly, her covers feeling a little bit too hot. What just happened? She thought, feeling her forehead. Maybe that was some sort of prophecy or prediction…or mere coincidence…

She looked over to the digital clock on her bed stand. It was only three a.m. She sighed, thinking her dream or nightmare over. That was Tom Riddle, and you know when Tom Riddle is in a dream it's either just a horrible nightmare or it had a purpose. Since he was talking and touching, not stalking, she figured it was meant for her. But was it really…Voldemort? 

~~~~~~

Hermione had thought in bed for a couple of hours, not realizing the time. When she came to recollecting the time again, she figured she could catch Draco practicing Quidditch on the field. Indeed, he was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team for the second time, and now he has been focusing more on the snitch rather than punching Harry in the air for amusement. She had seen him play once last year, although trying to focus on Harry and Ron talking she couldn't help notice his agility and style. Possibly he had gotten better.

She changed into a black shirt and stretchy black pants, throwing her robe on as well. Pulling a brush through her hair, she pulled on her long tie-up boots and opened her door silently. Even though she doubted Shane would be up at five a.m. in the morning, she still didn't want to break the silence the room held. 

It was almost December, so not many would be out practicing Quidditch, but had that ever stopped Draco before? Dumbledore had announced earlier in the week that the Quidditch games would begin in March, since it would be too cold before then.

Hermione opened the common room door silently and crept out, as a cheery voice made her jump. "Hermione! How pleasant to see you at such an hour! I am normally in the cheese portrait dealing cards with the teacup mouse a corridor down, but this morning I decided to just stay here in my little tree and relax. Plus, I had a little chat with Shane earlier in the hour. He already left somewhere, I forgot," James told her delightfully, giving her his enormous, half-moon shaped beam.

"Wait, Shane already left?" Hermione asked, looking up at him. 

"Oh, yes! Just about half an hour ago! He left with this huge, difficult book. I suspect he went to read in the library or the lawn," he replied, balancing on the deformed branch.

"Oh, well," she replied quizzically, wondering why he hadn't just read in the common room, "I bid you good-bye, James."

"Fare well! See you later in the day!" James waved, now swinging on his branch. Hermione nodded to him and walked down the tower, her robe end flailing behind her. 

As she skimmed past the library, she peeked inside to check if Shane was actually in there. She sort of needed someone up to her intelligence to speak to about her inane dream. The oblivion of it all was a little odd for her to acknowledge, so she needed help to comprehend it. No, he wasn't in there. Not a soul anywhere in the corridors, so she just decided to stop checking rooms and go out to the field. 

It was cold, but not as cold as the day before when it was 50 degrees. Actually, there was just a cold wafting breeze in the air and the rest was solitude. And there, about thirty feet in the sky, was Draco's beautiful face blood letting under his eye and on his lip.

Hermione gasped, stepping back a bit to see why he was bleeding so early in the morning. At the right of him was Shane on his broom, whacking him across the head with the end of his broom. Draco spun around in the air but got back on track, swinging a punch at Shane's jaw. Shane ducked and whacked him in the jaw with the front of him broom. Draco turned upside down, losing his conscience. His eyes began closing slowly and his head began nodding down, then he saw Hermione

She looked utterly disgusted in the both of them, yet worried. Worried he would fall, and he didn't want her to panic about his safety. So he snapped his head back up and flew behind Shane in an instant, bopping him on the head. Shane's chin hit the beginning of his broom hard, having it sore and bleed. As he was looking down, he saw Hermione as well and panicked, looking over to Draco and flying down. Draco followed, beating him to the grass. He planted his feet on the ground and mounted off his broom, looking up to her.

Now she seemed pissed. He decided it would be best to just stay where he was until pretty boy came down. Soon enough, Shane mounted off of his broom, sharing a glare at Draco as Draco did to him. Hermione, glaring at them both, stepped forward, her arms folded across her chest. 

"So. This is practice and reading?" Hermione asked sarcastically, looking to one then the other.

"Guess that clears it up," Draco replied, clutching both ends of his Slytherin Quidditch uniform with his beige snitch-catching gloves. He liked to wear it when he was flying; it made him feel a little important, plus he thought he looked damn sexy in it. 

Damn, he does look sexy in that, and has that innocent look on his face…what if he just pulled that green robe off? Hermione thought, looking him up and down, then shaking the thought away, and remembering she was mad at them. Then she saw Shane, who was not in uniform but was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch. They looked winded, and also pretty hot, but that didn't change her mind…if she could help it. 

"We're terribly sorry, Hermione," Shane insisted, attempting to step forward, "A bit of turmoil steamed between us, so we decided to settle it in a childish matter."

"Please," Draco rolled his eyes, leaning against his broom, "I bet him he couldn't beat me in a race on our brooms, I won, and he got all smart ass on me. I started it, okay?"

"Fine! But if I EVER catch you fist fighting again, it will be my foot in your ass, got it?" Hermione told them, tightening her robe around her shoulders.

"Well… That was very well put," Draco replied, walking towards her as Shane stayed put.

"Then I best be on my way," he said, grabbing his broom and book and walking off of the field, "But before I leave, Draco, we are still on for our duel, right?"

"What is it with you two and proving who is the bigger alpha male?!" Hermione groaned; making sure Draco didn't get too close after her obvious anger.

"We're on and don't worry, Hermione. We just like to have a little…fun. In a bloody sort of way, but you see my point," Draco persisted, glaring at Shane.

"You constantly seem anti-disestablishmentarianism, which practically means against the society's laws," Shane informed him, "I'll see you later, Hermione."

"Like hell you will," Draco muttered, standing next to Hermione.

"I'm getting fed up with you and Shane," she told him, shaking her head.

"He's an annoying pick! He's not perfect one bit!" He exclaimed, kicking a pile of dirt.

"That is so cute! You're jealous that he's been spending more time with me and are afraid I might like him more! Look, Draco, I've only one hero in my life, and he's the one that saved the world," she said, kissing him on his cheek.

"Not necessarily, my father of the year is still out there. Come London he'll show up, I know it. But I'll be prepared. Maybe not as much as him but all the same I will be," Draco promised, padding his broom back and forth.

"Maybe that's why Dumbledore gave you back the sword. Like he said, it's probably just a flashing image of him, not really him. Maybe he thinks that you'd be better off fighting Lucius by yourself and without tons of other's by your side. Though I think having tons of wizards by you side would help a bit… Just remember that you have a lot on your side. Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, Dumbledore, me, etc," Hermione reassured him, patting his firm stomach twice.

"Possibly," he looked down at his broom and handed it to Hermione, "Want to learn how to fly a broom?" He owned a Snitcher, one of the fastest brooms on the market, and the amount of the Snitchers was limited. She looked at it for a moment, before taking it one hand and holding it at her side.

"Sure," she replied as he got behind her in a pinto-second.

"First, you mount the broom firmly," she put either leg at the side of the broom, "Then bend down and shoot yourself in the air. It's as simple as that. You'd only have to learn how to control it, which is easy with that broom." Hermione did so and boosted herself in the air, a little nervous and cold. She stayed about ten feet above the ground for a moment, until she learned how to balance her body. Soon enough, she was going left to right slowly, getting the hang of it. She was going rather slowly, as to be careful, until she flew higher, liking the adrenaline rush of it all. She looked down to see Draco staring back up at her, both hands stuffed inside of his green robe pocket. She looked to the door that led back inside of the Hogwarts castle, and spotted Professor Snape. Gasping, she lost control for a minute, flying higher, until seeing someone else with him. 

It was the beautiful, dark Professor Figgs. Hermione smiled, thinking it to be quite cute of Professor Snape. I'm not one to talk, but he really needs to get laid, she thought, shaking her head. Professor Figg's mother had been pretty scary in their 5th year, Hermione even thought she scared Snape. But her daughter was different. She was kind, pretty, but certainly had a bit of nasty and scary thoughts and ideas going around under those black locks of hair. Professor Snape seemed to be enjoying himself too, obviously had yet to spot her and Draco. Then she looked down to her hero, who certainly had noticed him.

He looked up at her with panicked eyes, until mellowing down when he saw her calm ones. They were only practicing their flying, so Snape couldn't sue them for that, plus it was a Saturday.

"Good morning, Professor Snape and Professor Figgs!" Hermione yelled, waving a hand and balancing herself with the other one. Professor Snape looked up and sort of sneered, before remembering his manners and waving back.

"What are you two doing out here so early in the morning?" Snape yelled back and Professor Figgs waved to Hermione.

"What are you two doing out here so early in the morning?" Draco replied, looking at Snape.

Snape hesitated a moment, "Just out for a walk. Besides, I should be asking the questions!"

"Indeed you shall but it's a Saturday. A little too brisk of a morning to be out for a walk, indeed?" Draco asked, Hermione and him staring at Snape.

Snape hesitated again, before deciding, "Fine, smart mouth, I didn't see you and you didn't see me."

Hermione giggled a little, never had seeing Snape so jittery. They agreed and went on their way, as Professor Figgs smiled and waved good-bye. 

"Well, that was awkward-" Hermione heard Draco say, before a jolt of pain tugged at her brain and her eyes glazed over.

What's happening? She thought, holding onto the broom tightly.

Don't worry, another seductive voice drawled in her mind, I'll catch you. Somehow her mind relaxed and eased, as the voice came again, Little kitty bats a ball, forgetting all and forgiving all. All she knows is that she's loving, poor little kitty never saw it coming, it sang. Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat and her mind kept skimming over memories and flashes. She began jolting side to side in the air, as it didn't say another word. She could only see black and colorful spots. 

All of a sudden, she felt herself falling into the cold air. It felt sort of fun, not knowing where you're going but just falling and falling. She heard a muffled scream of her name, but she ignored it, falling. 

Until she hit the ground hard. Poor little kitty…

~~~~~~

She saw Tom Riddle again, leaning against the door of the infirmary, smirking. He frightened her somehow, it was possibly just his aura, but there was something evil luring about him. Something mysterious begging to get out. She sat up, looking around. There was no one in sight, just Tom and herself in the room. She felt her head; there was a bandage on it. She looked down, where her wrists and ankles were wrapped up too. Then she looked up at him.

"You did this, you made me fall," Hermione accused with a dry voice, too weak to get up and slap him.

"I'll admit I did it, but I did it to help you," Tom replied, pushing himself off of the wall and stepping towards her.

"Why do you keep saying that? You're not helping me! You're only making me go crazy!" She scooted away from him, trying to make him not touch her.

"I did it to warn you," he replied, resting a hand on the bed. "You're not safe with him!"

"I'm not safe with you!" She exclaimed, forming a wad of spit in her mouth and shooting it on his forehead, between his eyes.

He wiped it off slowly, cringing, but not losing his temper. "Kitten, you did this to yourself. You're letting me get in your mind. Only you can let me in, and that means you're depressed. You did not care if I came and crept in your thoughts. If I'm ever in any of your dreams or fantasies or in your presence, it's real. It is I and this is I. I'm warning you, if you stay with him you will get killed too."

"You'd kill me sure enough! Why do you want me?" Hermione snapped, avoiding his hand.

He chuckled softly, looking down, "You will find out sure enough." He paused a moment, then looked into her eyes. "Have you not noticed he didn't catch you? He had enough strength and enough time, yet he hadn't the effort to catch you."

She glared back at him until realizing he was right. But there had to be something wrong, something was wrong. It got even more wrong when Tom pulled her head towards him and forced his lips on hers. She didn't want him anywhere near her, but something came over her. She returned the kiss, as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. 

What is going on? Why am I going crazy? Hermione thought with a small tear, as he pulled her closer roughly and stuck his tongue deeper down her throat. She could hardly breath, but somewhere in her said who cares? 

Tom pushed her down on the bed and tangled his fingers in her hair, licking every last spot in the roof of her mouth. This is insane, she thought, horrified. Once getting back to her own self, she attempted to push him away. She closed her mouth, pushing his slithering tongue out of it and closed her eyes tightly, wanting nothing more than for him to go away.

"Kitty…" he purred, nuzzling and nibbling on her neck.

"Go away," she growled in a croaky voice. 

"My kitten has some bite in her," Tom said lightly, chopping his teeth in her face, "I'm actually not really here. It is me, of course, but I can disappear like that before anyone could see me."

"Then go away and spare yourself some time!" Hermione replied, trying to push him off.

"But then I'd be bored. I'm merely amusing myself," he got up, having one knee at each side of her waist, "and this is quite amusing." He began straddling her waist; moving his hips back and forth and up and down.

"Get off!" Hermione shouted, too weak to punch or slap him.

"Hermione?" A familiar, reassuring voice called, stepping towards the infirmary. 

"Oh, that's not fair," Tom pouted, looking over his shoulder, "I'm leaving, but when I come back, it's his turn to fall." He disappeared right as Draco opened the door and stepped inside.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, speeding towards her.

"Him…he was here…" Hermione told him, sitting up, and "Tom-" Then she stopped, figuring this would only worry and destroy him. "I mean I…dreamed about a guy named Tom…"

"Sure…" He replied, sitting down next to her, "Are you ok, now?"

"Yea, I guess," she answered, hesitating a moment, "Draco, why didn't you catch me? You could have."

He scratched the back of his neck, sighing, "Snape had called me over just a moment before, and I was too late to run back to catch you. I'm sorry, I feel like an idiot. But what I can't get out of my mind was why you fell. Didn't you have control of it?" He stood back up, facing her at the bedside.

Hermione, trying to pay attention, saw in the corner of her eye Tom. He was standing right behind Draco. She didn't know whether that to scream, cry, or warn him, so she stayed shut. Tom's charming eyes caught her stare, and he smirked, having the 'up to something' expression.

"Hermione?" Draco asked curiously, staring at her.

"Oh, um, I lost my train of thought so I lost balance of the broom," Hermione replied quickly, keeping one eye on Draco and one eyes on Tom. Tom was now pulling something out from behind his back; it was Draco's sword. She gasped as he began to shimmer it in the light and balancing it on one finger. How he got it she'll never know, but he didn't look like he was about to cut cake with it. He raised one eyebrow and raised it high above his head, the blade pointed for Draco.

"NO!" She screamed, shooting up from the bed. Draco turned around in time to see Tom disappear, the sword clinging against the floor. 

"What the hell?!" Draco cursed, staring at the sword, "Who the hell was that?!"

"Tom Riddle," Hermione stated in monotone, clearly showing this meant business. "I had a dream about him this morning, then he made me fall off of the broom in the air. Then, about a minute ago, he was here seducing me, now this! He attempted to kill you! I have been violated the last time!"

Draco's face twisted in a disgusted hatred, now glaring at his sword, "He's the first Death Eater, he can do just about anything he wants. We can't necessarily stop him, but we can prevent him from doing anymore damage. Are you strong enough to make it to Dumbledore's office?" 

Hermione nodded, grabbing hold of his arm and standing up, still in her black pants and black shirt. He helped her up and grabbed his sword, walking out with Hermione stumbling beside him.

Tom reappeared in the infirmary, cringing with sarcasm, "Little kitten's got a big scary dog on her side," he thought aloud. "All I need to wait for is London."

~~~TBC~~~

Chapter Four of Damned Eyes: Nah, I'm too lazy to say…

BrAnDi's Note: Well that took longer than expected. I was originally going to call this Sword Fight, since I was planning the sword fight in this chapter, but it never happened. Ok, to the people who just skim this story, I suggest you just start all over and read it again. You probably missed A LOT and missed a lot of the plot. This takes longer to upload, since I have another story Thoughtless where Draco and Hermione go to a muggle school. I even thought the plot was stupid at first, but if you listen to KoRn you'd see why I named it Thoughtless. Ehm. I'm hungry, gawd damnit! I want Krispie Kremes!!! I want Ramen! I want a lot of things…wait, what was I saying?


	4. The Son of the First

Author: Brandi Vincent

Disclaimer: This is the sequel to Demon Beneath My Will; I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters except for Shane Pompe.

Summary: Lucius is teaming up with Tom Riddle, how can things get any worse? They can. Someone with in the Hogwarts perimeters is Tom Riddles son, and he's closer to Hermione than you may think…

~~~Chapter 4: The Son of the First~~~ 

Lucifer, the black guard dog at Draco's mansion, had seen better days. He flipped his floppy ear upward, hearing the distant sound of clicking, metal boots. They were deafening and could brake glass just by one-foot step; every click seemed more like a snapping of rye bone. He kept alert though, all of that training at that boot camp for dogs would not go to waste. He was in a dark shadowed room, hidden away from civilization. Where was he before he was chained to this miserable, eerie wall? Last he remembered was his master, Draco, dropping him off at dog care ward, as he could not take him to Hogwarts.

Then, just a day ago, a muscled blonde stormed into the dog-care ward and injured anyone who got in his way, grabbing the dog by his collar. Lucifer had tried snapping his jaw on the blonde's rear again, but to no avail. It was a mess and he fell unconscious from a messy bop on the head. He had just woken up a few minutes ago from the sharp clicks that sounded like crackling of bone.

A heavy chamber door slammed open as a tall, beautiful man stood in the doorway. He smiled a cruel smile at the old dog and stepped inside, high, heavy boots making several more clicks against the stone floor. They looked like polished combat boots at the front, but the heal looked like a stake, a sharp metal stake that could kill a vampire just by stepping on it. His wavy blonde hair swayed at the ends of his eyes, still keeping that well formed expression. 

"My, my, what do we have here?" Lucius asked calmly, scratching his rough chin. He hadn't shaved in a bit, but the hairs weren't so long they looked like whiskers. He had huge, blue bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept in days, either. Lucius stepped forward again, the dim light from the corridor shadowing and lighting the walls lightly. 

Lucifer barked furiously, growling to warn the crazy man off. No such luck. Lucius walked to the dog's side and bent down, whispering, "Boo!" Lucifer attempted to brake free of the chain, just centimeters away from tearing Lucius' face off. Lucius chuckled deeply, standing back up.

"The scar you made on my ass, mutt, is still aching. I'm afraid you must pay, along with everyone else that has ruined my life," he sighed, facing the opposite wall, "So sorry it had to end this way, though." Just as the room had silenced, more faint footsteps were heard down the corridor. Who next?

"Lucius Malfoy," a deep voice called, stepping inside of the room. He was also a handsome one, wearing tight black pants, long tied up boots, and a ruffled up white shirt with the buttons halfway undone, exposing his bare formed chest.

"Riddle, tell me, what is the recent status of our pretty little mudblood?" Lucius asked curiously, turning around to fixate his eyes on the dog.

"I have soon to break her, though she is an independent one. We still need her for the resurrection, although. This shall be interesting. 'Tis either I brake her virginity or the boy does, either way it has to be of pure venom and Slytherin blood. I wouldn't mind taking her, though. It would be...enthralling. Though the imitation can't get too close to her, we wouldn't want it taking her before a Slytherin could," Tom Riddle informed him, stepping inside, "Yet we still need that damned sword."

"Yes," Lucius stated, black eyes burning into the dog's eyes, "For it to be complete...you will need to get it when the children go to London. A perfect chance. Let's just make sure they get good grades to do so. It is a good thing you managed to make it half way out of the sword, but we need the rest of you to have you in full power and stamina."

"Ah, but you see, I already have it and Draco right where I want them. I know how to get the sword, I was playing with the muggle's mind the other day, attempting to slay him. So I know how to get it, but I sort of got caught is the problem... They will be protected left to right by the time they leave," Tom replied, stepping towards the dog as well. "What do we do with the mutt? Why have you kidnapped it anyway?"

"Unfinished business," Lucius answered, staring solemnly at Lucifer as if it were a lower being and snapped its mind with his thoughts. The dog stopped growling and dropped to the cold stone floor with a loud thud, whimpering and shivering. Until is stopped shaking and closed its eyes, still in pain and still writhing. It was a horrible way to die, but at least now it was over with.

Lucius cackled in a deep, thick laugh, Tom staring at the dead mutt in sour pity. They could have just as easily done that with Draco.

~~~~~~

Draco smirked, watching Hermione from across the large main hall smiling at Ron and Harry, though not of pleasure or humor. She did it so they wouldn't question her. She was nervous, of course, like an ice cube had dropped to the pit of her stomach and was taking a little longer to melt. How he knew her more than ever now. Then he glanced at Shane, who was eating silently, listening to his fellow Ravenclaws absently. He thinks he's so smooth, Draco though distastefully.

"HI!" An ear splintering voice screeched from next to Draco, sticking her turned up nose in his face. 

"Go away, Pansy," he sighed in irritation, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes of opening them again to find her not there. Didn't work.

"Where have you been, Dracy-waky?" She asked in a high pitched voice, scooting closer to him.

"I've been...hmm...well, the only logical explanation I can find is avoiding you," he replied, focusing on the wall instead of having to look at her face that had make-up caked on it.

"That is so rude! You're just saying that because the mudblood told you to!" Pansy pouted, folding her arms. How fucking close-minded can she get? He thought with a cringe.

"HERMIONE did not tell me to say that. I said it on my own free will since you, well, scare the bogie man more than it scares you," Draco sneered, grinding his teeth with every word. "Go and bother someone who will take a recollection to your presence and leave me be."

"You didn't used to be so mean! You used to love me! I know you still love me, tell me you love me!" Pansy demanded, forming a crowd of intense stares. He wanted to rip her vocal cords out, he really did. He could have if everyone wasn't looking. If he could drink poison without throwing up, he surely could silence her forever more.

"Look, you clueless twit! I never loved you, never even liked you! You're some puppy needing to be pampered! You need a guy with the same height of your intelligence so that you two can frolic under the sun and hit each other with frying pans all day until you retreat to your little hive at night and tell each other exactly how many squirrels you saw that day! The only reason I would have gone anywhere with you is because you kept begging and complaining and badgering and gossiping until I COULDN'T TAKE IT! I can't take it now! GO AWAY!" Draco screeched, towering over her and screaming in her face. First she looked teary eyed, then decided she was angry and got up.

"She brainwashed you! And until you decide to say sorry, I'm going over there!" Pansy replied. She's not very well with comebacks. 

"Thank you!" Draco thanked, sighing and turning back to his food. Everyone was either snickering or cursing to Draco for not loving such a 'beautiful and intelligent' girl that is (ehm, NOT) Pansy. He could see in the corner of his eye Hermione snickering and Shane staring at him blankly. 

"She'll be back," Crabbe whispered to him.

"Thanks for pointing that out, genius," Draco snapped back in a low hiss. Today was Friday (a week later from the accident) and Hermione hadn't seen anything (or hadn't said anything) about Tom Riddle. Dumbledore didn't exactly know what to do about it but to cast a spell to keep Tom Riddle away (or as far away for a minimum amount of time since it wasn't too strong with Voldemort). Shane and him decided to reschedule the duel for London, where a bigger crowd could be drawn. They hadn't been so friendly towards each other since, either. Every time he caught Shane getting too smug with Hermione, he gave a little warning (or threat) to him. Hadn't worked quite well, though.

"Students of Hogwarts! Today is an exciting day, indeed! Have you been doing well in your studies so far, seventh years? Well, to reward those who have kept good grades hence the gore war, I have granted them a vacation in London for about one or two weeks, depending on the mood. The Professors will each hand me a list at the end of the day of the seventh years that deserve to go and they will be leaving tomorrow afternoon for London. If you wish to not go and are chosen, it is your choice. But keep your chins up and hope the best has come from these two weeks!" Dumbledore ended, having standing up and sitting back down. 

Of course I'm going, Draco thought smugly, but it will cost me a week with possibly Pansy. Nah, she's dumber than a post.

~~~~~~

Hermione entered the Potions dungeon, spotting Harry and Ron right away. They seemed to have spotted her too, seeing as how they were waving for her to sit next to them. Mentally deciding to sit next to them today, since Draco hadn't showed up in class yet.

"Where have you been?" Harry exclaimed as she slammed her books to the table, sitting down next to Ron.

"Busy. I am Head Girl, after all," Hermione replied as a matter-of-factly.

"So that suddenly excludes us from your social list?" Ron asked, staring at her.

"Well I have to do that Muggle Studies project which is due today. Shane is bringing it next hour," she answered, avoiding any subject that had to do with Tom Riddle or Draco. She didn't need them interfering like so many others have.

"Speaking of Shane," Ron interrupted, "he gets on my nerves..."

"I don't know, he seems nice and means well," Harry inquired as Professor Snape strutted inside the dungeon, still more students needing to have come in. 

"Yea, but there's something about him that I don't trust," Ron furrowed his brow in confusion, not quite putting his finger on Shane Pompe.

"Congratulations, Ms. Granger, you're going to London, of course," Professor Snape told her absent mindedly, "I do hope you are feeling better after that fall."

"What fall?" Harry asked curiously, turning to Hermione. Oh yea...she thought, remembering she hadn;t told them about it.

"Nothing," Hermione covered simply, hoping they wouldn't ask her anymore questions. She hadn't those uncomfortable moments. "Professor Snape, will you be going in the trip to London to escort us?"

"As a matter of fact I am, along with Professor Figgs and Professor Lupin," he replied, shuffling through some of his papers and books.

"That's nice," she sighed not taking recollection of how Snape's attitude has completely changed towards her.

"Are we going?" Ron asked hopefully as more students piled in the classroom. Snape stopped shuffling papers and looked up at him sternly.

"I'd take a moment to laugh if I weren't so uninterested in your gleam of hope," he stated monotone, looking back down to his parchment.

"Well that just made me feel a ton better, how about you Ron?" Harry asked, folding his arms with Ron. Hermione gave a crooked frown as she looked around the classroom, looking for no one in a particular. She noticed Pansy and Blaise storming over to them; their sour expressions made them look all too polite.

"Get up!" Blaise shouted at Harry, Ron and Hermione, slamming her books down on the table.

"We sit here! You sit there!" Harry protested, not bothering to budge a bit.

"SHE is in MY spot!" Blaise proclaimed, glaring a hole through Hermione.

"Find another seat, then!" Ron demanded, backing up Hermione.

"Students," Professor Snape shouted firmly, slapping a pointing stick on the desk quickly, giving them a good jump.

"She's in our seat, Professor!" Pansy pouted, crossing her arms stubbornly. Right as Snape was about to reply, a few sixth year boys ran into the classroom.

"Professor!" He snapped his head up to them swiftly, everyone turning to follow his gaze. "Two boys are fighting down the hall!"

"It never ends," Snape muttered, closing his eyes for a moment and speed walking towards the door, turning back around to the students, "Stay put until I get back," and with that said, he turned back around on one heel and rushed out of the dungeon with the two boys.

Everyone shrugged and stood up in an instant, knocking over chairs and running out of the dungeon to see the fight. Harry and Ron did too, as Hermione tried to stop them. Too late, might as well get up and see what was going on too. Everyone scrambled out of the classroom in a huge wave of students and hurried to follow Snape's trail, not before long until they found where the 'fight' was. Everyone gasped to find Draco and Shane dueling, both gripping at the handle of their blades tightly. 

For crying out loud! Hermione thought, sighing and shaking her head. She was at the back of the swarm of students, so she had to keep bobbing her head up to see what was going on. By the looks of it, they had been dueling for about five minutes, sweat dripping down their foreheads. Professor Figgs stood at the near wall, folding her arms and watching them closely and concentrating, Professor Snape rushing up to her. The students gasped and jumped out of the way every time Draco or Shane got too close. She decided to push her way through the crowd and question Professor Figgs as to why she was letting this continue. Shane was in her first hour, so probably Draco had walked up to him. She shoved her way through the students and steer cleared of the swordplay, standing next to Professor Figgs.

"Professor, how long has this been going on?" Hermione demanded in a hushed tone, eyeing Draco angrily. He was clinging his rigid sword against Shane's normal one furiously, concentrating hard at the sword at hand.

"For about five minutes," she replied absent mindedly, watching the two curiously. Hermione turned to Snape, as he looked like he wanted to do something but couldn't. She smirked lightly, he seemed to respect Professor Figgs the most out of any other professor, and had been infatuated by her the most it seemed.

Even Hermione wanted to do something, but resisted from doing so. She sighed in exasperation and pounded her fists against the wall, watching the two of them duel.

Draco dodged from Shane's blade not by far, seizing his sword into Shane's lower leg. Hissing in pain, he slashed his sword against Draco's sword as metal clashed against metal. Draco was defending himself nicely, though Shane on the other hand seemed to be having some difficulty. He stabbed at Shane's shoulder, but missed, Shane clashing his sword in the way. They continuously waved their swords left from right, stepping back and forth, almost slicing into a student's bare flesh. They shouldn't have been so close. Professor Figgs announced, "Shane, point!" as Shane drove the point of his sword across Draco's left forearm, nearly missing the dark mark. They were tied, Draco having cut Shane twice and Shane having cut Draco twice enough to draw blood. The next blood let would proclaim one of them the winner.

Draco focused on Shane and his sword steadily, stopping Shane's blade from cutting him again. They were getting close to finishing, and it would hopefully turn out to be him as the winner. Shane gave a loud sort of yell as he drove his slick sword across Draco's stomach; deep enough to draw blood.

It was over. Shane won, as Draco stumbled to the floor in a heap, dropping his sword hastily and clutching his wound, closing his eyes shut and grunting in pain. Professor Figgs let her arms fall to her side and walked over to Shane, holding up his arm and shouting, "Shane Pompe, winner! The duel is over!" 

Hermione panicked, running over by Draco's side and kneeling down to help him, furrowing his brow. Why had they been stupid enough to duel in a corridor? And what was of it to prove?

The crowd grew uproar of applause for Shane, as he smiled, flashing his sparkling white teeth. Looking down at Draco, he seemed like he forced a thought to care and knelt down next to him. 

"Why did you let this go on?" Snape hissed at her, keeping his voice low.

"Because, Severus, how will these students learn but to not face their own fears and learn something new? I can not stand meaningless bickering, so I allowed them to fight on their own free will. They have done well," she replied as a matter-of-factly, looking up into his deep black pools of eyes. He looked away, not daring to match his own dead cold eyes with hers, and looked down to Draco who was holding back a groan of pain.

"You just HAD to be brave and snotty, didn't you?" Hermione snapped, caressing his stomach lightly, "You just HAD to start shit!"

"That's my job. A hundred bucks a week doesn't pay much, but it's a living," he muttered sarcastically. Good, he still has some humor and arrogance in him, so he wasn't aching that badly. Or so she liked to think.

"Shut-up," she snapped, glaring into his damned eyes. He smirked and gave thick and rich laugh, still a little weak though. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just the fact a sore this deep could hurt me so much and your snapping is all," he replied a strained voice, looking away to stare at Shane. "You played good! You cheated, though."

"You are such a sore loser!" Hermione sighed as the crowd stared down at him, some beginning to walk away.

"No, it's quite simple really. He got the better angle and his sword is longer," Draco coughed, smirking to the ceiling.

"Anyway you put it, Draco," Professor Figgs told him, kneeling down the his side, "He won fair and square. Now, if everyone will please leave to their current classes, I shall take Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary where he can complain more." Professor Snape motioned for his students to go back to the dungeon, and if anyone didn't listen he'd shout it in their ear. Hermione pulled back, though. Might as well keep him company as he did her when she fell off of his broom.

~~~~~~

Sighing, Shane entered the Head Boy and Girl common room, throwing his books sliding across the carpet. He scratched his forehead, ruffling up his feathery brown hair and looked up, seeing Hermione sitting on the comfy main couch.

"Um, hey," he greeted, now scratching behind his neck. She smiled and stood up, walking over to him and kissing him on his cheek.

"Our presentation was the best, thanks to you. But if you two do that again, you won't be the only ones using a sword. Still, going to London tomorrow evens things out," Hermione told him, he still having a solemn expression. "I'm going to my room to read if you need me," and with that being stated, she skipped back to her room and slammed her door shut. He sighed again and dragged his feet to an armchair and fell down on it, closing his eyes.

"Resting already?"

Shane snapped his eyes back open, looking around with his pupils. Turning back in front of him, Tom Riddle appeared seeming as though he had just walked out of the mist. "What do you want now?" Shane snapped, rubbing his temples.

"Funny thing with those weak fore fields to keep me out, they never work," Tom stepped forward, looking around, "Nice room. The old geyser think up the design?"

"If you haven't noticed, sir," Shane barely had to choke out sir, "You're pretty much wasting away."

"True, child, but remember, I can never die. Maybe it's one of those vampiric effects," Tom chuckled, stepping forward again, spinning on his heal all the way around until facing Shane again. "What is also funny is that Dumbledore isn't giving much of an effort to protect his students. But he knows. I can't do anything with out that damn sword; I'm not in full power so that makes me vulnerable. He thinks it's in good hands. And with everyone always around I can't get my damn hands on it, but what he probably hasn't realized I have a possible chance in London. And what he also doesn't know is that you work for me, son," Tom added, planting both hands on either side of Shane's chair.

"I'm not your son," Shane hissed, glaring a hole through him, "How can you do this to her? She's just an innocent Gryffindor."

"And you're just a pesky Ravenclaw playing a friend," Tom replied, backhanding him hard and chuckling. "You were still created for me so you ARE my son, got it Shane? And as long as you are in my control, you will bring her to me the night needed."

"Then what are you doing here? Leave her alone until then!" Shane snapped, pushing him away and standing up, pushing past him.

"I've got to brake her spirit so I can brake her virginity, you know that," Tom replied simply, stretching his muscles.

"You're sick," Shane hissed in a revolted tone, shaking his fists at his sides.

"Almost as much as I don't care," Tom laughed, sitting down on the couch in a big heap. 

"I'd kill you now if I could," Shane muttered, having his back turned to Tom.

"Ah, you wouldn't kill family now, would you?" Shane turned around on his heal, not fast enough to see Tom Riddle disappear.

"What am I going to do?" He groaned, snapping his eyes shut and braking his palms bare flesh with his nails. He looked over to Hermione's door and gasped. Tom was standing over there, right about to go inside.

"Shh," he said, putting a long pointer finger to his lips, as he vanished through the door and into Hermione's room, cackling like a mad man.

~~~TBC~~~

Chapter Five of Damned Eyes: Ok, I'm not too lazy this time. They go to London, obviously! Yep, I'm too lazy to say anything else…

BrAnDi's Note: I got this teddy bear from build-a-bear and I named her Hermione! She has this cute little Harry Potter constume! I carry her all around the house. Have you seen The Ring? SCARY movie. I yelled "Holy shit!" at one part and the whole theatre laughed…well, I'm writing the next chapter for Thoughtless (my other D/Hr fanfiction) next, since after doing one chapter for this, I do Thoughtless and it just goes back and forth. Well, isn't the guy they chose for Tom Riddle HOT? That's mainly why I like writing about him so much! And Shane?? VOLDEMORT'S SON?!?! Heh. I'll get more into that (he's originally made of magic and stuff, not from the womb of a woman's stomach) and I'll get more into Harry! It's like Tom doesn't even give a shit about Harry anymore! Who cares…? You know, I'll never figure WHY J.K. has Voldemort track down Harry all of the time so I'll just leave that subject be. That's a WHOLE different subject, I'm afraid to go into it and explain why! But yea, he'll try killing Harry, but he needs to be have full power. You know, crap like that.


	5. Immortalizing the Moment

Author: Brandi Vincent

Disclaimer: This is the sequel to Demon Beneath My Will; I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters except for Shane Pompe.

Summary: Tom Riddle has some fun with (sort of) defenseless Hermione. But hey, she's not some pathetic organsm that needs to be saved constantly, mind you! But she feels like she's going crazy more and more he stops by...Pansy attempts to win Draco over, with obvious results, while Hermione is warned to not go to London with Shane a little too late.

~~~Chapter 5: Immortalizing the Moment~~~

Hermione leaned closer to her book, entranced in the story line. Of course she had read White Fang by Jack London many times before, but clarifying the wolf's destination and purpose for being was simply astounding to her. It had been nestled in her suitcase for over four months now, and finally she had the time to reread its many treasures and pages. 

For some reason, though, when the natives were naming White Fang the first time, a cold atmosphere covered across the room. An aura melted around her like chilling, icy breath slipping down her spine. What was that familiar feel of death and Goosebumps running along her forearm? 

Ignoring it, she went right back to reading the small print, focusing on the book than her room's draft. A brush of feet against her cotton carpet caused her to snap her eyes up towards the door, wondering if Shane had entered in with out warning. No, nobody was there. But the dark figure leaning behind her on the bed was.

Hermione whipped her head around, brushing her hair against his pale, sculpted face, to face who ever was sitting behind her. Eyes growing wide and face flushing white, she gasped slightly and froze in front of him, as Tom only cackled. He threw his head back and laughed with a rich texture, then turned up right to face her with an evil, luring beam.

"You think you'd be safe here of all places? Dumbledore can't stop me, you of all people should know that!" He told her, bushing a few hair strands out of her face as she leaned back, crawling back to the end of the post with her hands, still facing him. Gulping, she stared deeply into his blank black eyes with fright. How did he get in here? She thought, then mentally slapping herself. No brainer, he's Voldemort.

"Where are you going?" He asked softly, still hinting a tint of sex and shadow in his tone. "You're never safe, mudblood. All starting with me." Someone began banging on the door loudly, jiggling the gold knob and shouting a muffled curse and threat. Still throttling at the oak door, Tom scooted forward on hands and knees with a deep look of unfulfilled satisfaction and hunger in his eyes, face now blank and unreadable.

"Go away!" Hermione managed to choke, attempting to stand up on her wobbly legs. She held onto the post in a tight grip, standing up with much effort; never taking her terrified eyes off of the first death eater. He pouted a false puppy dog look, still crawling forward on his knuckles. 

"I suggest you silence now, it won't do you any good," he informed her as she stumbled to the shaking door, scooting back slowly as for him to not make any sudden movements that may inflict pain. As she jumped towards the doorknob in one big leap, he vapperated in front of her with a smug smirk planted on his face.

"Boo," he stated, shocking her. She stumbled backwards and tripped on top of the bed, back stiff from fear. He chuckled and apperated back in front of her, climbing on top of her as she scooted away on her back towards her pillows, hoping Draco or Shane or anybody would barge in at that very moment. Why did she have to lock that damn door? This is NOT what I planned on doing tonight, she thought, an eerie feel of anger washing over her. She knew what he had in mind, but why, she couldn't figure out. He wanted to brake her sweet, kindled virginity. 

"Go away, you pervert!" She shouted, leaning far away as she could from him. Oh yea, telling him to go away is really going to help on my part, Hermione, she thought bitterly, attempting to kick him away before he dodged it.

"You didn't say the magic word..." Tom whispered, leaning down on top of her tender body. Everything Draco and Dumbledore had taught her about swordplay and self-defense escaped her in one huge wave, but her anger and fear didn't.

"You mean 'fuck you?'" She hissed between clenched teeth, balling a shaking, red fist and swinging it at his perfectly molded features. He caught it with out sweating a bead and pulled it behind her thick locks of brunette hair, clutching her other forearm before she could think to do anything with it. He squeezed her quivering legs between his tough knees, holding any action or movement in the palm of his pale hand. 

"Something like that," he grinned, licking his chops hungrily, staring down at her with starved eyes. Not for food, for something much more bare and full of flesh. He tackled her unguarded forehead down with his own, slamming her back down to the mattress. She cursed in pain and squeezed her eyes shut on accident, leaving any other body part in his will. 

He smashed his lips down on her bare neck and flickered his slick tongue across her throat, chuckling deep beneath his Adams apple. He slithered it up her chin, full of motivation as Hermione tried writhing out of his grip, but to no avail. She kept her eyes closed, figuring she might as well let him have his way so he can leave satisfied and hopefully never return unless to say he forgot his jacket. 

He pressed his cold, luscious lips down on her own, forcing his tongue inside and slithering it about a little more like a serpent. Searching every savor and tissue inside of it, he stuck it further down her throat with satisfaction, cutting her breath short for a moment. 

Ok, what am I doing? I can't let him do this, not with my body, Hermione thought with flaring eyes, bucking her hips to get out of this oddly comfortable position he held her in. It only turned him on more, since he roused his own hips in a swaying motion a top of her bucked ones, a rather large bulge bumping against her covered orifice. Some where deep inside her pelvis, she was slightly aroused by this forbidden foreplay. It was a shame how hormones took over a situation so quickly without question.

"I have a very wicked feeling you're going to enjoy this," he whispered in her ear, daring her to play along in his sexual game.

"I have a very wicked feeling you're going to be interrupted," Hermione hissed back after a moment, ignoring whatever her hormones had say in this, also daring him to question her. Her eyes glazed over with pure venom, sneering devilishly. 

His brow furrowed for a slight second, then cleared up again in a full desire of lust, "What makes you think that?" He whispered, breathing down her neck, causing a shiver down it.

"Because Shane has stopped banging on the door. He either went to get help or find something to unlock it or brake it down," Hermione huffed back, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He curled his lips into a grin and trailed his fingers lightly across her abdomen, making little invisible circles with his pointer finger as his other strong hand held both her wrists in a tight grip. He trailed his fingers across her chest and down her stomach gently, having a better affect on her than before.

"Then I better get this over with quickly," he replied in a deep, rapturous voice, reaching her clothed lower body. He wouldn't have time; he had to reschedule. 

Besides, he thought reluctantly, I was only having do with playing with the boy's and the virgin's minds. It was fun while it lasted, even if I never get anywhere besides her lips each time. He pulled his hand back regretfully, and sat up right on top of her waist, staring down at her with big black pools.

"Well, this has become awkwardly annoying. No matter, though. Next time I'll have a little more time and no unplanned surprises, let's hope," he purred, disappearing in his own aura of evil. She sat up right quickly, scrambling to the bed post to steady herself. 

Glad I got that out of my way, she thought bitterly, clutching the post and leaning against it, closing her eyes again and sighing. 

Tom Riddle reappeared and leaned down towards her, smirking from her blinded vision from him. Her forehead damp, he brushed his lips onto her cheek and leaned forward to her ear.

"Good-bye, my kitten," he whispered in sexual tension, then disappearing again before she could see who was who and why.

"Fuck, I'm not going to like the rest of this year," she muttered out loud, cringing and standing up on her wobbly legs, buckling her knees together. 

"Hermione?" Shane shouted through the door, banging on it a few times more hopelessly. Slowly, she made her way towards the oaken door and unlocked it with much success, then leaning against the cold, reassuring wall. He slammed open the door and stepped inside, Draco following, right on his tail.

"Where is she? Where is he? What happened?" Draco questioned accusingly all in one huge rush, shoving past Shane and turning to Hermione quickly. She didn't seem hurt, but a little disturbed and confused. Something had to be done, her own little mystery had to be uncovered. And it all started with HIM. She had to see Tom Riddle again.

"I'm fine," Hermione reassured him, looking up to him and Shane, "But what I'm not fine about is why you didn't come sooner!"

"I was looking all over for him. Luckily, I found him in the Slytherin common room. What an unlikely place," Shane stated, feeling a bit dense.

"What did he do to her?!" Draco screeched, grabbing Shane by his collar and throttling him uncontrollably. 

"I was in the common room when he went in!" Shane claimed, voice shaky from Draco.

"Both of you, calm down, okay?" Hermione shouted, stopping them from just that, "Tom Riddle wants me; well, he wants to have sex with me. Why, I still don't know. But I'll figure out one way or another." Shane hesitated and gulped silently, edgy from what was happening. He knew why Tom Riddle wanted to brake her virginity or another of pure Slytherin blood, but he wasn't going to blab it anytime soon. Why he wasn't in Slytherin also caught him dumfounded, but there was a reason for everything he supposed. He'll let Hermione figure it out and hopefully not be seen as the bad guy in the situation.

"Sex, with you?! Trying before I can? That lousy, son of a-"

"No! I don't think any Slytherin should at this time. We'll have to see what happens," Shane interrupted Draco, staring at Hermione, "Fight it, if you must. If he wants to do what he wants to do, he must have something up his sleeve. It could lead to destruction."

"So, you're saying I can't have any intercourse with her until we're for sure what's going on?" Draco snapped at Shane, balling his fists tightly, pinching his palms with his nails to let out blood.

"Like you'd get far," Shane muttered, looking about innocently. Hermione shook her head and looked down, catching something in the corner of her eye. She snapped her head back up, away from the arguing pair. Had she seen Tom Riddle again, or was it just her imagination. She had a feeling that if he continues his little mind games, she might go insane.

~~~~~~

"Fuck, fuck, fuck a duck. Screw a kangaroo. Bang, bang an orangutan. Orgy at the zoo," Draco sang under his breath, passing Pansy and his old goons as he carried his suitcases in both hands. Pansy was going, now that was a shocker. Crabbe and Goyle weren't, if that wasn't a surprise. This will be hell, Draco thought sourly as Pansy trailed behind him cheerfully. Does she think she can win me back, if there was anything at all to win?

"Dracy!" She screeched with joy, catching up with him as he groaned, "Can you believe we'll have the entire two weeks by ourselves in London?! I am SO happy! We'll have SUCH a romantic time! I'm sure we'll fall in love again on a star lit night at a cafe with candles lit! Oh, that is like, so cute! Besides those stupid, brainless muggles, it will be perfect, don't you think?" Obviously, it was oblivious to her that she had stormed off just the other day since the faulty insults he had given her were lovelorned and a threat to her stupidity.

"Go away, now," Draco demanded through grinding teeth, gripping his suitcases handle more tightly as it began to get hot and sweaty.

"You're still goggling over that mudblood, aren't you?" Pansy questioned, getting a little too close by his side. They exited the Slytherin common room with the pack of Slytherins going to London and down the dark tower.

"Don't call her that," he hissed in a low, venomous voice, glaring a burning hole through her.

"But you used to! You always used to call her a mudblood because that's what she is! A filthy, revolting mudblood!" She defended as other Slytherin girls stared and whispered to each other.

Draco hesitated, because he knew the ignorant twit was right. He was a stupid bastard when he was little, and the fact that he used to hang out with this idiot made it clearer. He didn't deny he hated her when he was younger, though did deny that he would have liked her if Dumbledore hadn't switched up the families. "I know, because I was an idiot. I grew out of that, but it seems you never will," he stated, moving along to lose her in the crowd of students.

"Dracy! Come back!" She screeched, waving her hands in the air as more students giggled to themselves and pointed at her. I will never lose her; she keeps appearing and appearing that I want to strangle myself! He thought, thinking that if he had another encounter with that airhead he might lose it. Everyone still hadn't gotten rid of the thought of Draco losing to Head Boy, Shane Pompe, in a duel, since random Slytherins kept walking up to him and asking him about it. Mainly the ones that hadn't seen the fight. He either ignored them or acted like it was just he in the hallway, got an attitude problem with them and snapped, or just stated the simple 'yes'. 

He kept having the idea of kicking Dumbledore in the ass the next time he saw him, since Dumbledore sure as hell wasn't making a big enough effort to keep Hermione safe from Tom Riddle. Also Shane, for being a pretty boy and...Well, annoying. Dumbledore had told them to lay low for a little while and avoid being alone; especially Hermione. 

The pack of Slytherins bobbed their way down the many staircases and passed the Main Hall, Professor Snape informing them along the way to quiet down as they passed the classrooms that had teaching in progress. If it were possible, he'd wager that Pansy was going to be up to something some time soon.

~~~~~~

"-due to the lack of the cities funding, I doubt we will be experiencing anything new from the curriculum of this trip to London. More over of what Hogwarts is willing to give at our expenses for the two weeks there-" was all Hermione heard from Shane due to her lack of attention. She still had her mind on Tom Riddle, and the fact that everyone seemed okie-dokie with the matter flamed the fires of her soul. She wasn't one for attention and pity, but she wanted at least some one to care that she was getting raped (more of seduced) by the younger and more handsome version of Voldemort! 

When she thought of Voldemort seducing her it made her want to throw up out of her nose, but Tom's face was much more agreeable. Draco seemed to care, though, and had much envy over Tom Riddle's nearness to Hermione's body, still maintaining a burning hatred as well. 

And Shane seemed to talk on and on forever! When you give him a subject to discuss about, he won't end the conversation, even when he suspects you're not listening! How is that humanly possible for a boy to have such a strong conviction for intelligent talk? All the same, Hermione kept walking by his side and nodding up at him, every so often glancing at him to keep him thinking she cared.

"Don't you think, Hermione?" He asked, looking down at her thoughtfully and losing her train of thought.

"Um, excuse me?" She begged pardon, shaking her head a little and stared up into his big, sea blue eyes. (Ok, so I forgot what color eyes he had. - Brandi) They were so beautiful, intelligent, and most of all, charming. Everything about him was so beautiful and charming it seemed immortal. How he got such intelligence was beyond her imagination, and he was surely enough a true Ravenclaw.

"How animals have such a more widely expansion of freedom than humans," he answered with a melt in your mouth smile. 

Ok, Hermione, she thought in exhaustion, I love Draco, I sort of like Shane, and I hate Tom Riddle but he is pretty damn sexy. Anyone else we can throw in the circle? Harry and Ron? Let me see here...well, Ron has been hitting on me a lot more than usual, though backing off a bit when Draco enters the room. That's it, I can't take this stupid love circle! I'm going to lose it sooner or later...

"Of course, hence the fact we limit their surroundings year after year, they seem to maintain a free will. Guess it's how you look at it, though," she replied as a matter-of-factly, almost melting in his smile. I hate my life, she thought monotone, smiling right back up at him. Fuck I hate it, gees, I was able to handle Draco and Shane, but Tom Riddle forcing sex on me is becoming way too much. Gawd damn it.

"True, and it was predicted by the Mayans that the world will end 2013, which is highly capable of happening since they predicted a lot of matters that came true later on. I think we will all kill each other by greed and hate. Don't you ever wonder if this wasn't the first earth to be? Like there were millions before us, and we're just another one about to be destroyed again? Like repeating history, and that aliens are just we from the future coming back to laugh at us or study us when we were in this stage of evolution? Anyway, I think that this is going to happen to the animals first, or possibly just we. Global warming is increasing by the year, and unless we stop the world from decaying and the hate and turmoil between other countries, we are doomed. People make it this way, and people will destroy this world all over again. It is horrible, yet true."

See? He does talk a lot, Hermione thought, yet still listening. She wasn't paying attention that much, so she just nodded and agreed. A lot of what he has to say is an intelligent assumption, but she could care less. Her life is doomed anyway, no room to worry about humanity. 

"Oh, hello Shane and Hermione," Professor Figgs walked out from behind a corridor wall and began walking with them, in the direction of front gate. They all held their luggage in both hands, same as Professor Figgs since she was tagging along to London too.

"Good evening, Professor Figgs," Shane greeted; being a head or two taller than the girls he had to look down.

"You wouldn't believe the hell I went through finding all of the useless crap I needed and store them in my suitcases. So that means I had to try and fit my entire room into this crappy suitcase," she laughed a little, straight black hair falling in front of her oval shaped glasses. She was pretty, for a middle-aged woman.

"Same here. A woman's room is like her purse, it is merely impossible to find something in it in less than two minutes," Hermione agreed as they cornered off down the corridor and stippled down the long, marble staircases.

They passed the Main Hall and paced to the front gate, where most of the 7th years were waiting from each house. Surprising how many people managed to hold a steady balance of good grades for the past two or three weeks. Right away she spotted Draco's blonde, slicked back hair leaning against the wall yet still in the crowd. A huge shock, Harry and Ron were chatting in the crowd as well, expressions seeming as though it was Christmas Eve. They were in the hall that lead outside of Hogwarts, about to endure in yet another escapade to terror.

"Ok, 7th years," Professor Lupin shouted, attracting everyone's attention, "I'm going to call role call for all who got to go on this trip, so when you hear your name just scream here and start waving your hands in the air like a lunatic so I won't miss you. And no calling for other people, either!" Due to their respect for Professor Lupin, most of everyone quieted down a little and spoke in indoor voices. 

As he began role calling, Hermione heard someone whispered her name from behind. She whirred around in an instant, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. To her relief, it wasn't, but the intolerable Cheshire cat entitled James. "Hermione! I need to tell you something!" He exclaimed from the painting of an angry little girl.

"Bad kitty! Bad kitty!" The little girl in the red polka dotted dress exclaimed, whacking James' head with her sparkly red right shoe.

"Ouch! Quit it or this kitty's foot is going to end up in your-"

"James, what do you want?" Hermione whispered, shuddering to the use of the word 'kitty'. Tom Riddle always used that pet name for her and claimed her his; it made her feel innocent and helpless whenever he would call her that and she hated it.

"Well, if this demon child would seize to whack me with her fu-"

"I'll be over there, ok?" Hermione rolled her eyes, interrupting him before he could curse again. He was having a little trouble getting away, since the little blonde girl seemed to like whacking him with her slipper. Shane was busy yapping away with Professor Figgs, who seemed to enjoy him talking to her more than Hermione did. She's only on stage one; by time he never shuts up for about ten minutes, she'll surely grow weary. And there's no way out of a conversation with Shane, especially when the boy is excited. He talked most when he was excited, or maybe that was the only time when he did. She ducked away and made sure no one followed her, then crept down the corridor far enough for their voices to be muffled and faint.

After a few moments, James jumped to the portrait of one thousand fluffy bunnies and in front of Hermione, seeming a bit winded even for a painting.

"I tell you, no painting in their right mind would want to go near that treacherous little devil! Now, to what I was saying..." James looked around, feeling a bit uncomfortable in the fields of silent, hopping rabbits. It was cute, but eerie in a way. They kept hopping and twitching their noses and hopping and so on. It got creepy after a while. The bright, gleaming sun and crystal blue sky with the one pine tree added a bit of loneliness to the affect. "Um, I think I'll go over there..." He jumped over to a portrait next to it of a shadowed black horse and headless horseman sheaving a long sword. It began galloping over to him in a fashionable speed. 

"Is there no escape!" James screeched, jumping back over to the silent, hopping white bunnies. That made Hermione think of whom the hell made so many portraits for such a huge castle. James was included apart of the madness, but some others were just pointless or...scary.

"Will you get on with what you were saying? Professor Lupin might mark me absent!" Hermione snapped, stomping a foot in frustration.

"Oh, right," James scrambled for the words, snapping his furry fingers and looking about, closing his eyes and massaging his forehead while still snapping his fingers. Mumbling to himself, Hermione tapped her boot impatiently and sighed. "Okay, I remember now! That red shoe has done me for life, is all. I over heard something dreadful being said!"

"How dreadful?"

"Oh, it could scar you for life! Well, it did me. Actually, a lot of things scar me for life. Like that one time at Marge's bachelor party, even though she wasn't getting married! Go figure! Actually, she wasn't exactly on the sane line, either, but you can't fix every tool shed! Anyway, she and the poker playing pug were trying to find a diamond ring, which must have been her wedding ring if she had been engaged. But the important thing was that I had my nickel! I named that nickel Bob even though it was a girl nickel.... Where was I? Oh yes, the ceremony was darling, I don't quite think she was getting married, though, and so the diamond ring was lost-"

"Is this pointless tale going anywhere? Get on with why you called me over here, James!" Hermione snapped, crossing her arms.

"No need to get touchy. I wonder where Bob is...I think that demon girl has it! Ok, I can see by the look of you that you don't care, so I'll just say that Tom Riddle is planning on-"

"Hermione, they're we have to go!" Shane shouted, poking his head over the side of the wall. 

"My gawd that was pointless!" Hermione exclaimed to James, rolling her eyes and storming over to Shane and the rest of the crowd.

"Wait, Hermione! You can't!" He tried running into another portrait, then tripped over a fluffy white bunny. "Drat! Wait, you can't go with him! He's evil! He's going to lure you into Voldemort's grip! All will be doomed! WAIT!" By that time, she had run off with Shane and the others to go into the carriages. James stumbled up and kicked the rabbit out of his way, looking mournfully to where Hermione had vanished off.

"Oh, twiddle sticks..."

~~~TBC~~~

Chapter Six of Damned Eyes: DO I EVER GET ON WITH IT?!?! Now I write too much, at least for the people with a narrow selection or mind to comprehend a plot. A plot, people! Pay attention or it'll blow away like ashes! Oh yea, anyway, ok, THIS time they go to London, I hope (I really really do), and Draco and Hermione (as much as I hate to say this, but) smut. Though I hardly feel like uploading this, I suppose it's better to write for what I want, not what other people expect or demand. 

BrAnDi's Note (go on, read I DARE you, it's only long because I was REALLY bored and started talking to myself): As much as I write is as much as I'm preparing. Preparing for what? You'll see. A big Brandi balloozzaa! (I'm not really conceited, literally, but it's much better than saying author's note, no? It'll catch on; just you wait.) Ok, how many people have been on for a year or longer?! Come on, tell me? Well it is yet ANOTHER fanfiction of Brandi's that will drive you mad! Do you dare read it when it is uploaded?!? DM/HG, my anniversary for my account is coming up this month, and I really want to do something special for it. I know it sounds silly, but I just don't want to disappoint myself, or at least my past self...I don't know, I feel I have to do something important, write a good fanfiction, then I'll be satisfied. Well, check how long I've been on, and that's the date when I'm going to upload it. But who cares? I know I don't. Anyway, to what's her name that said she didn't like this sequel sine there wasn't a lot of smut, I totally agree. Because, omg, NEWSFLASH!!! It's not forbidden anymore! Their love isn't forbidden since, obviously, they are...hmm...well, intimate. Hell, what am I saying?! They haven't even had sex yet! Tom Riddle has a better chance! Well, the fact they aren't traveling the country may have something to do with it too. Also the fact that they're in different common rooms. Draco is still arrogant and all, but not as blah blah with Hermione. So really, ALL you were saying is that this has been a disappointment since there hasn't been as much smut crap. You were demanding sex! Okay, check the rating, this isn't NC-17, and even if NC-17 had been up, it wouldn't be in it. Draco and Hermione also haven't had the time to do anything too intimate. Ah, crapamoly! Madonna's new song is on! Good song, techno and her music video was very good. I love techno, anyway, got side tracked! Anyway, Shane is a nice guy sort of now that we got that little scene at the end of chapter four. I sort of like Shane, he's just...being used. But you can hate him, be my guest! Anyway, I sort of love this one a lot more than Demon Beneath My Will, since it has hmm...PLOT. I need plot, it's a huge priority with me. Ok, now I'm just writing this author's note because I'm really bored. I have nothing better to do. Well, thanks for your question to be answered anyway, even if I won't take your....uhhhh....advice, yea....Shit, got to write Thoughtless next chapter now. Guess what?!? I'm a huge poseur, evidently, because one I hate school and two I like The Cure. Go figure. But anyone who likes (shudders) Avril Lavigne is a definite poseur, so don't even say anything! But who is saying I care? I'm gonna go watch The Simpsons now. It's not enough to want a cracker, you have to earn it!- Homer.


	6. The Rain of Snow

Author: Brandi Vincent

Disclaimer: This is the sequel to Demon Beneath My Will; I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters except for Shane Pompe.

Summary: Traveling to London. (Don't worry, they actually get there, unlike SOME of my stories where they keep walking and walking and delaying and shitty shit like that!)

~~~Chapter Six: The Rain of Snow~~~

"Shit!" Tom cursed out loud, pacing the dimly lit chamber furiously. His boots made deafening thuds as he paced back and forth, hands cupped behind his back. Lucius entered, blonde hair in perfect place and an unreadable, solemn expression leered about him. The heavy chamber door creaked slowly back into it's stone frame, leaving the torch lit room dim with flickering flames dimming the chamber.

"I received your message, Sir, what is the problem?" He asked in a luring, daft tone, cape flowing behind him as he walked up to Tom.

"Should have saw it coming," Tom replied with furrowed brows, looking down to the edgy stone floor. 

"And what do you suppose that is?" Lucius asked fourthly, waiting patiently for his Lord to accumulate words.

"For further delay, I can't impregnate her after all. My body may take shape of a seventeen-year-old boy, but my sperm is a little...past its expiration date. Regardless, the boy will have to instead. They're foolish enough; they'll mess around sooner or later. That's the magic of hormones; I can feel their need for one another that it's almost piercing. I have a strong feeling they will, and if they don't, I will make sure they do," Tom's lip curled into a small smirk, dimple exposed. He finally looked up to Lucius' ever so solemn expression.

"Well, one question I have on my mind is why Shane isn't in Slytherin as well and can very easily do the job himself. After all, he is under your command, is he not?" Lucius asked, hands cupped behind his velvet cape.

Tom sneered, turning away to the opposite wall to not have to look at the man in front of him, "Too bad, really. The small portion of the pure side of my family line had been Ravenclaws. He turned out to be one, as well, I suppose. Let's not forget Dumbledore is a fool enough for thinking Shane is an honest student and let the sorting hat sort him."

"Well then, all is settled. Draco will surely talk Hermione into bed," Lucius grinned evilly, "I know that boy like the back of my hand. When he wants something, he damn well gets it one way or another, and sex is one of his main priorities. But what I can't get out of my mind is that Harry Potter lad. Is he of any use anymore, or was that night just some sport of revenge?"

Tom grinned as well, looking back to him, "He is no longer an asset I'd like to use. Little kitty is my main target as of today. The next week of her pregnancy we shall strike. We need that small life evolving into her, or the spell will not work. Harry Potter was one thing, this is a completely different topic, surely."

He whipped out his wand and twirled it in front of him, making wide, round circles in the cold air. As if appearing out of fog, a blurry figment of Hermione misted into view. She was grinning and talking to someone, most likely being Shane, and on the carriage to the train station to be taken to London.

Tom smirked again and a wash of pure venom over washed him, all the while dimples still showing, "Hello, my kitty cat, here we meet again..."

~~~~~~

Hermione twiddled her fingers and kicked her feet against the cushion of the train. Had they already traveled across the most part of the land in the carriage, they were finally on the classy train to London. (BN: What is my obsession with London?!?) Shane was talking away, but certainly he didn't expect her to follow along the first five or ten minutes?

She just kept nodding and looking up at him every so often to nod, like she would do with her father if he were ever angry at society. She knew what they were talking about and where they were leaning towards in the conversation to themselves, so that meant to her she didn't have to listen. At least the most part of which.

During which time, she would consult herself or think of much stupidity. Like if there were nine dwarves instead of seven. Hey, you never know, Snow White could have killed two off to bake that suspicious looking apple pie...

What would Harry and Ron think about in this kind of situation? Probably Quidditch and something stupid like that, she thought lightly. Quidditch wasn't all that, there were many sports she'd rather enjoy playing or watching. Like rugby...or...watching morbidly obese men in tights rubbing up against each other, which was formally known as football. Oh, how she hated that one, it always ruined the holidays for her family whenever her father would watch it. He never knew what was actually going on, he just acted like he did so to prove himself worthy as a man. Who would want to be worthy as a man? She'd always wonder.

On the other side of the train, concluding that to the dastardly mind of Draco not too far off from Hermione's pondering one, he wondered how the hell did idiots surround him so much.

Number one idiot: Pansy. She...wouldn't...stop...TALKING. The worst thing about it was her screechy, mind numbing voice that could set a guy back a year. She was no rocket scientist, he could tell you that.

"-and then we'll go to a little cafe, and then we'll go to a little shop, and then we'll-" Was all she would say! The girl was clueless onto society's daily events! No intelligent conversation could be broken out with her in the room.

Pansy scooted closer to Draco as he scooted father away. He had rushed onto the train, completely avoiding her, until she found his compartment and got in right as the train was taking off. She scooted a bit more closely to him, as he rubbed up against the cream white wall. He could sit on the other side again, but then she would do another round of scooting towards him. They already went through six.

She rubbed up against his hip and nuzzled against his shoulder. That was the final straw. "That's IT." He stood up in a heartbeat and stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door behind him, in search of higher intelligence. Mainly Hermione. 

He sort of had a clue to where hers was, but he had to peek through a couple of compartments first to see. He finally pulled up to a particular one, but not one he would sit down in.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Ron snapped, shooting his head upward to see Draco standing at the compartment doorway. Draco sneered and gave them a most revolting, put down look they could have ever felt.

"Looking for Hermione, seen her?" He asked in a snotty tone, not bothering to mess around with them this time.

"None of your business where she is, Malfoy," Harry hissed, folding his arms across his chest. Although Hermione had made it clear she had feelings for the serpent, they still refused to socialize or act civilized around him. 

"Really? I think it is, considering I've been protecting her and keeping your asses out of trouble ever since Halloween, what a surprise," Draco spat, eyeing Harry most repulsively.

"What surprises me is that I'm not in hell and neither are you. Remember before you left that showstopper with 'I'll see you in hell?' You almost killed Hermione!" Harry shouted, daring to stand up and face the short tempered Slytherin.

"You'll be in hell once I'm through with you!" Draco hissed, pulling out his wand to curse the out spoken accusatory.

Harry and Ron shot up as well, lashing out their wands and yelling, "Eramuster!" (Which was another curse or word for 'Evil Master' in two foreign words...long time to translate that one...don't question my authority...)

Draco's eyes widened and he flew back against the opposite wall of the train, a black fog reigning over him as the two Gryffindors stared in disbelief and joy. Draco spontaneously shivered and shook as the black mist thickened all around him and created a blanket that he could not escape. Before he was knocked out, he saw a demonic face in the fog with gargoyle horns husking his way and leading him into a state of uncontrollable shaking and shock. The way Harry and Ron wanted him to.

~~~~~~

Draco's eyes opened to a dark room with a shining spotlight in the middle reflecting against a long, silver pole. He looked up to see where the spotlight was being moderated, but it only shone in his eyes and caused him to see little purple dots in front of him as he looked back down. 

Hermione stepped up to the pole. Almost bare-naked. What is she doing? He thought in a state of puzzlement, brows furrowing to show it. Her face was blank and unreadable. What she did next was a complete shock. She began doing an erotic dance with the pole; cold silver against bare pale skin. Why was she doing this? He thought, mind a bit distracted on the entertainment. Somewhere below was beginning to grow rock hard and he wasn't sure if he should like it or disapprove of it. 

Hermione kept swinging and looking over to him, eyes hungry for sex. Sex? Is that what she wants? Do I want sex? Draco thought, mind eating into it. Sex good, I need sex. I need Hermione. I need to have sex with Hermione.

She began pacing over to him, body in perfect shade and form that it almost made Draco goggled at such beauty. Was Hermione that beautiful? Should I care? He was still laying in a hospital bed, sweating with out realizing it. 

She crawled on top of the bed to him, chestnut hair falling in front of her mounds called breasts and breath riggid with a sort of exotic thirst for him. Was this Hermione?

She slipped her hand under the thin hospital blanket, crawling downwards towards his groin, when his eyes snapped open and the odd dream ended. Odd. And steamy. For Draco. He stared up to the plain white wall of the humming train and kept it there for a moment or two. 

Yea...right....so...what just happened there? He did have wet dreams about Hermione frequently, but never quite like that. It was different...like it wasn't even Hermione. But he fed into the idea of one objective: having sex with Hermione. It sounded so perfect that he almost wanted it right there and then.

Then again...he slipped one hand under his rear to check for any damp spots or a puddle of cum, but there was none, thankfully. He gave a sigh of relief and closed his eyes again, feeling light headed and tired. For a moment there, he almost fell back asleep, but then another thought popped up into his head: Harry and Ron. He not only snapped his eyes back open but also sat up instantly, looking around the room. 

There was a buzzing fan at the ceiling and blank white walls, also sitting upon a cold hospital bed. He hated those kinds of beds the most; they were so flimsy and felt like plastic. The doorknob turned and he laid back down, closing his eyes just in case. The thin door opened and closed behind someone. Footsteps drew near the flimsy bed and he resisted the urge to open his eyes to see who was so near to him. The person was obviously a bit careful to keep quiet, but too late, he had already awakened.

Whoever it was pulled up a splintering chair and sat down on it, sighing and staring at Draco wistfully. He felt the air around him disturbed, like one would always feel if someone had stepped up behind them. He also heard the rustling of someone taking off his or her robe, probably from the dampness of the room. He couldn't help it. He opened his eyes.

Thankfully, it was only Hermione. She seemed reluctant when he stared back at her from under the thin paper like sheets. At first Draco felt relieved and that a load of metal weights had been lifted off from him, then he felt a lust for her. Like the dream had mentally told him to do. 

He pulled Hermione forward and sat up in his cold bed in some odd room in the train, lifting her off of the creaky chair and onto the bed with him. He tangled his fingers in the back of her baby hair as he smashed his lips onto her pearly pink ones, cradling her on his lap. She was hesitant at first, but caved in to his sudden sexual aura, slipping her hands across his waist and at the spine of his arching back. 

Exploring his tongue down to her exposed neck, he slowly laid her down on the lurching bed and bucked his waist one top of hers. He already had his cotton black shirt pulled off from whatever time when he was knocked out, probably the nurse checking for any further injuries or bruises to be cared for. The only pain he was enduring was a light head and the insecurity of himself. He didn't feel right, and it wasn't from the curse Harry and Ron bestowed upon him, either.

Draco slid his hands under her back and down to her pants line, reaching for her belt to unbuckle it and to do the same to his own. Once he reached it, Hermione pulled a warm hand to his bare chest and stared up at him, lust washed away to curiosity and seriousness. He pulled away from her wet neck to stare back at her. 

"We can't, Draco," she stated firmly but caring, staring up into his hopeful gray eyes. They melted as if Christmas had been cancelled and had a sudden lost, insecure boy's ones. Then he remembered she was right, no risks can be taken. As long as Voldemort was on the loose and keeping a careful eye on them, they couldn't.

"You're right," he caved in, chest falling into a sudden leap of despair. He sat up and on her legs, then got off of her altogether to let her get off of the cold hospital bed. 

She scooted off of the bed and sat back down on the whicker chair, frown leering upon her lips as he sat up against the white slate of a wall. He stared ahead of him, not daring to glance back at her.

"Well, what I really came in here for was to check up on you. You've been, um, unconscious for hours. Are you doing alright, now?" She asked gently, as to not to disturb the peace in the room. When a room is that silent and an annoying fan is buzzing above you, you tend to speak below a whisper just because.

"Yea. I mean, no. I mean, sort of," he stuttered, looking over to the window that was covered by a beige, pull-down curtain.

"Professor Snape is having way with Harry and Ron. It's like a field day for him, right now," Hermione laughed, getting the topic off of a certain, shirtless teenage boy. Which this boy happened to be too handsome for words, mind you.

"Sounds fun, but whatever Snape is doing to them will be no match for what the hell I'm going to do to them," Draco warned her, looking over to the beauty. No, eyes hurt, look away before your shadow caster down there gets any funny ideas. He snapped his head back over to the boring white wall in front of him. The room was too plain to be true; blank white walls, a plain buzzing fan, a flimsy hospital bed, and a brown wooden board-floor. The only slight interesting detail of the room was the imitation Monnet painting near the doorway. All of this modern boredom created into a room was on the Hogwarts Express? Quite so.

"I think they'd deserve it," Hermione piffled. The doorknob turned slightly and someone swung upon the wooden door, stepping inside. Not a nurse, Draco remembered suddenly, why the hell would a nurse be traveling on a train? All the same, why would there be a boring room for patients to lay in as well?

"Doing better, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Lupin asked curiously, hands resting on his hips.

Draco stared back at him blankly. "Ecstatic." He never could really stand most of the professors.

"Great, because we're about to get off," Lupin replied cheerfully, looking down at Hermione who was pulling back on her robe. Before she was hot, now she was cold again.

"Already?" Draco spat, staring at Lupin in disbelief. "I'm gonna kill those two bloody gits!"

"Oh, keep your shirt on," Lupin said, just for the fun of it since Draco had his shirt off. 

"Tehe," he muttered, looking about the room for his shirt. He found it on the side table and pulled it on messily, glaring at Lupin the whole while.

"Right," Lupin hesitated, standing out of the way for them to walk out. "The train's just about to stop, Mr. Malfoy, I think that young girl in your compartment would love to see you again and on your feet."

"NO," Draco hissed, standing up and off of the bed to follow Hermione. "Keep that girl away from me or I'll sick Bob the demon weasel on her."

"A...demon weasel?" Lupin asked as Hermione rolled her eyes and led the way, "Is that a threat, Draco, because you could get suspended for that."

"No, the demon weasel is her friend too, you see, I made him up when I was six!" Draco said sarcastically, giving a misnomer smile. Hermione just shook her head as they all walked out of the mono room and down the train's corridor. "I named the weasel Bob and he thinks he's a demon; he was a low self esteem and doesn't like to talk about it; and when he stole my nickel I yelled at him and then he ran away. I was a very disturbed six year old."

~~~~~~

After the train lurched to a stop at the London train station, all of the worthy 7th years scrambled off of the train in a blind delight. Except for Harry and Ron, who were still being lectured by Professor Snape as Professor Figgs watched in restlessness.

"Harry, it's been hours and all I can hear from him is this screeching noise you hear when someone scratches a black board!" Ron whispered to Harry under his breath as Professor Snape paced back and forth across the dim room.

"And another thing!" Professor Snape added, facing them so abruptly they nearly jumped out of their seats.

"Severus," Professor Figgs stood up, attempting to negotiate, "I know as much as the next professor what they did was utterly wrong and inappropriate, but I think they've got the idea of it. The train stopped."

Snape stopped and turned to listen to her and then looked back down at Harry and Ron, "The train has stopped. The students are leaving. But you two are not. Since you've got the idea of things, you can think it over back in class at Hogwarts," he stated firmly but still a little hyperventilating. Professor Figgs' (let's say her first name is...Anita) jaw dropped and looked down at the two wide-eyed boys.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted, "But we've been looking forward to this ever since the day we heard about it! We kept our grades up! Besides, Malfoy started it! He came into our compartment first!"

"Yea!" Ron piped in.

"Hush up! It was your faults all the same when you cast one of the forbidden curses on him! Meaning that curse must never be used on school grounds or students mind you. Not to mention he's a savior of mankind and a war hero!" Snape snapped.

"Harry's one of those things, too!" Ron insisted as Professor Figgs stood up to Snape.

Just as Snape was about to make another remark, she interrupted him. "Severus, Remus informed me that Draco is doing fine. The boys can just simply apologize to him and then we can all get on with our lives. Let's not make any drastic decisions yet."

Professor Snape hesitated on words and ideas for a moment, then came to one conclusion, "Fine. These too hooligans will say sorry to Draco and mean it," he eyed them, "And, since you all seem so high strung on swordplay and wand waving, you will have a duel with him to settle it." He smirked evilly down at the two as they both looked at each other and gulped down their pride. "In fact I love the idea so much the students will go to an academy tomorrow and sharpen up on their skills on handling a sword. Tomorrow evening, boys, you will face a professional, so called Mr. Malfoy. After all, you say he started the argument as well."

"You mean us two against Malfoy?" Ron asked, relaxing a bit at the thought of two against one.

"He's not even that good anyway, Shane beat him last time," Harry muttered to Ron.

"Hmm, too easy then. Let's pair up Draco then, with how about... Shane Pompe?" Professor Snape asked reluctantly, eyeing the two with hidden joy. They paused again and cursed under their breath. Draco, with a sword? And Shane at his side? Yep, they were minced meat already.

~~~~~~

Draco stared at Hermione mournfully, as she stood by his side in the big crowd of 7th years at London's platforms. His instincts kept telling him he had to take her, that he had to do whatever it took to do so. He couldn't help thinking so, it was like the thought was drilled into his mind and couldn't be erased. 

He didn't want to think it, no matter how arousing the thought. Ever since that damned dream of his, he couldn't bare a glance at her unless he wanted his dick to make the decisions for him. What was worse was that he did want to mess around with her sexually like he always had when they were traveling around Britain, but he had to refrain himself like Hermione said. Fucking could lead to disaster as long as Tom Riddle and Lucius were still around. 

He still held his sword in his holster everywhere he went, and no one disapproved or spoke up to him. He liked that kind of advantage. Voldemort's face wasn't popping up as much as it used to, but it meant something... Maybe Tom needed that sword as badly as Draco stubbornly felt it didn't belong to anyone but himself and a Slytherin would go to any lengths to get what they wanted.

"Gather around, everyone! Quiet down!" Professor Lupin informed the group as they all waited eagerly in the train station. "We'll be staying at a four star hotel, due to the ministry's kindness, thanks to Mr. Malfoy and the veterans of the recent war. We'll stay there the rest of the night, since it's already around seven p.m. Two to four people a room. Students that will be in a group of two get the one bed room suite, others will get the two bedroom. No phone calls unless you're willing to cough up cash and absolutely NO Spice channels, men. They keep track of every last phone call and channel you watch or movie you order, so do not think you will get away with anything these past weeks. We leave after Christmas, which is in three weeks. Always stick with the group you're sharing a room with!"

He looked around the crowd as they began choosing partners or groups and chatting away about whatever topic was to be brought up. Draco turned to Hermione instantly, seeing the pretty boy Shane no where in sight.

"Partner?" He asked as she looked up at him as well, smiling. 

"Shane had already asked me on the train." His hopes drained from him like a sewage pipe, and it showed. She leaned upwards and kissed him softly on his cold lips, then pulled away. "But I turned him down. I choose Bob the demon weasel."

"Then I'm gonna kick Bob's furry pink ass," Draco replied, knowing she meant him

"Okay then, let's move it! The hotel is of walking distance, so I don't want any moping or complaining," Professor Lupin called out, just as the students started moping and complaining.

"Hope Shane finds someone to share a room with," Hermione bit her bottom lip, feeling a bit guilty. Draco shrugged and quite honestly didn't give a rat's ass if Shane were shot down that second. Shane got on his nerves a tad too much.

They walked down the dim train station and into the cold, winter's night. A blur of snow brushed on them instantly and could feel the snow's freezing temptation. Right away, everyone started balling up chunks of snow and throwing it at one another. Even one almost hit Professor Snape's boots. If it had, fun time would be over.

Harry and Ron caught up to Draco in a sensible fashion and brushed mounds of snow off of their broad shoulders. "We were forced to say sorry to you, so we're," Harry said, beginning to cough uncontrollably and including the word 'not' somewhere in there, "sorry."

"You're," Draco began, also coughing repeatedly and fitting 'not' in between, "forgiven." Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook her head, watching as Ron balled up a snowball and chucked it at Professor Lupin's head. From a distance, you could hear Professor Lupin cursing and shouting, looking about until he pointed out the perpetrator.

"Ron, come over here!" Lupin shouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"You just couldn't stop yourself, could you?" Harry snapped, smacking the back of Ron's red head hard. 

"Thought he wouldn't know it was me!" Ron claimed as they walk up to the front of the group. Shane caught up to Hermione a moment later as everyone crossed the slippery streets of London. She looked up at him and faintly heard Draco growl. In the corner of her eye she could see Professor Lupin look like he was about to lecture Ron, then pulled a huge snowball out from behind his back and smacked it on top of Ron's head with a thick, rich laugh.

"Find a group okay?" She asked, holding back a tickling laugh.

"Yep, Eddie, Joey, and Rick," Shane replied with a teeth flashing smile, as three tall boys snuck up behind Shane.

"Where ya goin', sir?" A pale, raven-haired boy asked, slapping a hand on Shane's right shoulder.

"Hermione, this is Rick. Rick, this is Hermione and Draco," Shane greeted them.

"Oh, so THIS is Hermione!" Rick exclaimed, raising his brows at her. She blushed and didn't know why.

"You just don't do that to a brotha', dog!" Another tall male with a shaved head and black skin told another boy next to him as they caught up to Shane. "Shane, Joey over here tries throwin' a fuckin' snowball at my head! Just got it cut, too!" 

"Hermione, this is Eddie and that anorexic thing over there is Joey," Shane told Hermione again. 

Eddie nodded his head upwards and said, "Sup." 

"Sup?" Hermione muttered to herself in confusion.

"Peace," Joey, the skinny pale boy with dyed green hair greeted Hermione, giving the two fingers to the left and two fingers to the right paranormal sign. "Dude, who cares if I threw a snowball at your head? Like it'd mess your hair up anymore, can't mess your head up anymore than it already is..."

"Ah, hell no. You ribbin'?" Eddie asked, staring at Joey seriously.

"Ah, look guys, she's so cute and petite!" Rick gushed, moving his elbow to lay lazily on Shane's elbow. Hermione looked down to the snow and blushed a little more as Draco rolled his head up to the sky and said something under his breath silently.

"Yea, she is cute! That is so cute!" Joey gushed too, punching Eddie's shoulder.

"Dude, you made her embarrassed!" Eddie said, looking over to Hermione, "It's all good, they're just messin'."

"No, she's like a kitten cute!" Rick persisted, nudging Eddie.

"What's up with people nudgin' me today, damn!" Eddie exclaimed, punching Rick's arm.

"You wanna take this outside?" Rick demanded, turning to Eddie.

"Damn, you slow," he shook his head smacking Rick upside the head, "I am the only civilized Ravenclaw in dis school!" Someone from behind him threw a snowball at his head and he spun around in a heartbeat. "Oh, hell no! You trippin', dog? Cause I can smack you all the way up Main Street!" He ran after some guy that threw the snowball and threw him down to the ground.

"Alright! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Rick cheered on, turning around to the scene. Joey rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione, "Excuse me," and ran after the other two.

Hermione stifled a laugh, "How'd you end up with friends like those?"

"Long story," Shane sighed, looking over his shoulder. "Oh, great, Ed's beating up that jock again, I'll see you around, Hermione!" He exclaimed, running over to the other three to stop the hassle.

"It amazes me how ignorant one can be," Draco mumbled with a bitter scowl.

"Oh, come off it, they seem...unique," Hermione replied, looking over to Ron who was running after Professor Lupin, clutching a snowball in one hand. Professor Lupin ran past them with a smile and hid behind Snape.

"Don't touch me or I'll shoot!" Professor Lupin protested, holding up Snape's right arm. Snape shook him off abruptly and glared at Ron.

"Don't even think about it," he warned as Ron was prepared to hit Professor Lupin.

"The holidays always make everyone happier, don't you think?" Hermione smiled, looking up at Draco. He looked back down at her with a sour expression.

"I hate Christmas and everything that comes with it. It's too...happy," Draco insisted as the students crossed another dark street. Many other muggles passed with either vacant or cheerful expressions. The students kept daring each other to poke one.

"Boo-yah!" Rick yelled into the crisp air as the jock chased the cackling Eddie and him up the street.

"I'm the black Batman! Run; run, as fast as you can! Can't catch me, I'm the black version of Osama Your-Mama!" Eddie shouted, jumping on top of a short stone wall and balancing on it.

Draco looked back down at Hermione and sighed. She looked like she wanted to be happy too. And she was cold. He swept her off of her shivering feet and into his muscular arms covered by his black robe, causing her to gasp and laugh in delight.

She rested her head against the warmth of his breast, sighing sweetly and closing her tired eyes, and whispered, "I love you, Draco." The words themselves sounded a bit awkward to her, seeing as how he had hated her most of her life, and it did feel strange, but she knew what she meant and she did mean it. She loved Draco Malfoy and she didn't care what everyone else thought!

"I love you too, Hermione," Draco whispered back and letting his chest fall up and down in huge strides. That sounded weird too, but the forbidden fruit is always the most luscious.

~~~TBC~~~

Chapter Seven of Damned Eyes: Hmm...They get to the hotel and hell, shit happens. Maybe that wasn't the correct form of words...well, you'll see, just be patient and guess.

BrAnDi's Note: Okay, to those of who don't like that idea of Hermione getting pregnant, neither do I. I don't like the idea one bit, because that's not really what the story is about. With others, it revolves around that, but not this one, mind you. But what makes you think they're going to cave in? Ahahahah, now I made you think! Anyway, umm...does anybody read the author's note?! Just wanna know, and if you could say in your review, "Yes, I read BrAnDi's Note." And leave why you do, just curious. I'd be grateful. Because when I was reading stories (I think I've read over one hundred in a lot of sections) I never read the author's note. Saw Harry Potter 2 the day after it came out. Draco was hilarious, it was good. My sister's cat is so cute right now! I'm typing with one hand right now because I'm cradling him in my other arm. I love him! He's reaching out to me like a baby!!! Well if you also don't understand why Hermione needs to be pregnant, it's for the spell. Maybe I'd be giving too much out away in saying this, buuut...they need one sacrifice and one life of the same blood. The fetus as the sacrifice and Hermione's life in trade of Voldemort's when they kill her with Draco's sword. All I'm saying for now. Never question the author when she knows what she's doing. Also, for the slow ones that didn't catch on already, the dream Draco had was a spell of Tom's. You're welcome. Aaaaaaah, Spunky is so cute!!! I love this cat!!! Review if you feel the need too. By the way, I think I made Eddie too American black, if you know what I mean. Well, I don't really know the, um, British ghetto terms and crap like that, so I only know the USA ones. Just improvise…heh heh…


	7. Closer

Author: Brandi Vincent

Disclaimer: This is the sequel to Demon Beneath My Will; I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters except for Shane Pompe, Eddie, Joey, and Rick.

Summary: Thanks to the suggestion of a reader, I'm putting what had happened last chapter as well. I had forgotten to do that, thanks! Anyway, they had gotten to London finally Chapter Six and Tom Riddle's spell had begun. It holds a steady beat in Chapter Seven, as new emotions are conducted. (Gawd, I make it sound like a fucking weather report.)

~~~Chapter 7: Closer~~~

Eddie kept rapping his own 'unique' lyrics about how fruity Joey was, and Rick kept instigating fights with the jocks as Shane tried breaking the arguments and fusses up between them all. Hermione had nodded off to sleep in Draco's warm and protective arms.

Ron and Professor Lupin had tired out their game of run-around-Professor-Snape-with-a-snowball and decided it best to bombard Harry with icicles.

Draco refrained himself from looking down at Hermione's bright cheeks and full chest and tried focusing on something a little more attentive. Which happened to be Eddie 'cussing out' Joey. They were practically the best of friends, but they never liked to note on anything positive on the other.

"Joey, you gotta stop wearing those alien shirts, dude, they're freaking me out," Eddie shuddered, and not from the cold. "And stop giving me that look like you wanna fuck me!"

Joey stared at Eddie with a smirk, as Rick walked between the two. "You wanna know a secret?" Rick asked Eddie, throwing his arm around Eddie's neck. He looked at Rick weirdly, as Rick leaned forward and whispered something into his ear. 

Eddie glanced over at Joey and jumped back, "I knew it! How'd I know it? I knew it!"

"That's it," Draco mumbled under his breath, puffing out little balls of smoke from the intoxicating air, "I can't stand these people. How they managed to get a B average is beyond me." 

He looked over his shoulder after hearing a yelp of pain pierce the cold air. The jock and Shane were now fighting, and it did not look pretty. Draco smiled then, suddenly cheered up. "It's funny when the people you despise get hurt."

"Yea, but it's even funnier when friends get hurt," Eddie replied, butting into what Draco had to say. Right then, Rick was chuckling like a reclusive idiot and didn't see the tall black pole in front of him. Funny and ironic how most people as dense as Rick got anywhere as far as avoiding a pole clearly in front of your twisted face.

~~~~~~

Lucius fell far behind, watching the crowd from a midst. He smirked to himself as he saw Draco cradling that filthy mudblood in his broad Malfoy arms. 

Wonder if she still has that scar, he thought elegantly to himself. Funny how this entire mess started with that girl. I'm sure if I hadn't threatened her life, Draco would still be frustrating at Voldemort's side and everything would be right with the world. Or more of: his world.

He liked to think of himself as a hero protecting wizards, warlocks, and witches, but nobody seemed to appreciate his work. Pity, too, since they'd all have to pay for it in the end.

Tom dropped even farther behind with a midnight blue cloak hanging over his head and draping over his body, not a speck of skin baring under it.

Lucius smirked again, clock hung over his head but still held a shadow over his eyes to allow him to look ahead. Silly boy held such affection for that silly girl, yet refused to even glance at her. But he knew Draco knew the game; he would get quite horny whenever even looking at her and how he managed to hold her was a shock to him.

He looked back over to Tom, and chuckled. Even though his Lord was yards away, he could tell he was chuckling to himself as well. Nevertheless, they'd soon enough walk into the hotel and check in, where Lucius was only rooms away from Draco, and none of them would never even know. 

The world was getting entirely too intoxicating with the idiots it was surrounded and crowded with.

The pack of seventh years soon crowded around a tall, white four star building that seemed to be stories tall. Tom and Lucius stopped abruptly, each ducking behind a tall black pole to avoid being seen or recognized by anyone of the crowd.

"Listen up, ladies and gentlemen!" Professor Lupin announced, shooting his arms in the cold, brisk air to halt the talkative teenagers as they stopped outside the lobby. "Stick with your partners and remember your manners! This is a four star hotel, so no trickery or rude remarks! Any fools can't handle that, please step aside!"

Looking about, Eddie stepped away from the crowd, and Rick began pointing and laughing. Joey pushed him towards Eddie, and he stopped snickering.

"Do we get a special room, then since we can't handle ourselves?" Eddie asked, as Rick looked around, dumfounded.

"Yes, you do actually," Lupin smiled as Professor Snape and Professor Figgs stood firmly next to him, "You get the love suit. Just for you two love birds!"

Eddie looked at Rick in disgust, and dodged back into the crowd, "You're low, Professor Lupin!"

Draco rolled his eyes at the few jokes Eddie made and scooted Hermione farther into his arms and held her away from the snpw, as too not further her shivering. Soon enough, they entered the hotel and checked into their rooms where they would be free to do as they pleased. Hermione slept on as Draco and others entered the elevator to go to the third floor. Eddie and the gang, apparently, were in the elevator with them shoving each other around to claim the space next to the numbers and buttons.

"Second floor, please," Rick asked Eddie who won the position in a 'fancy' manner, as Eddie pushed the number two on the wall. "Thank you," Rick thanked sarcastically.

"You are quite welcome," Eddie replied, imitating the same manner.

"Is our room even on the second floor?" Joey asked as Shane rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"No, sir," Eddie replied with the same accent as before.

"Third floor, please," Rick added, remembering their floor. Eddie did so and they thanked each other.

"Fifth floor, please," a man that came onto the elevator from the second floor asked.

"Oh, so you're gonna go and diss my mama like that?" Eddie ganged up on the man as Rick coed and cheered him on. Draco rolled his eyes again and pushed the number five to get it over with as the man continued to be in a state of confusion.

The third floor opened and the belittled man dashed off before Draco could, shouting behind him "Idiots!" Draco and everyone else besides Eddie stepped off, with Eddie saying he was going to stay on a few more minutes to make sure it was 'working correctly'.

Draco found his room, which seemed to be right next to they. Fumbling for the key card he had been given, he slid it through the lock and opened the door, leading to a pleasantly fine suite with white cascading walls, carpet, and master bed. It suited him, but he much appreciated his black and gloomy bedroom at home better. Just as he closed the door behind him, he caught a glimpse of Eddie running down the plain red halls, being chased by a doorman who cursed along the run at him.

Shaking his head, Draco closed the door all the way and faced the rest of the room. Carrying Hermione around all night hadn't tired his arms especially, but made him grow weary. Laying Hermione down on the master bed gently, he turned towards the bathroom door and entered to get ready to sleep. Honestly, he would just flop onto his bed and rest away without bathing or changing into a near pair of clothes, and heck, didn't even bother getting under the covers. But this time he was sleeping in the same bed as Hermione again and he didn't want her to suffer with his body odor.

His old dogs liked the smell, but he didn't think Hermione would appreciate it much. Staring up into the mirror, he saw a miserable fool staring back at him, angry and tired, which he usually was. Pulling off his wet robe and black shirt, he remembered his suitcases for a new one. Opening the door slightly, he poked his head out and looked around, but saw no suitcase in clear sight. They probably hadn't brought it up yet. Sighing he closed the door again and faced the sink, splashing some cold water onto his already cold and wet face, he grabbed one of the petite white towels that come with the room and washed it off. Deciding who gives a shit about the rest, he threw the small towel onto the rug of the bathroom and called it a night, not even bothering to slip off his combat boots. He never had whenever he would sleep in the first place.

Opening the covers, he pulled them over Hermione's shivering body and himself, keeping some distance between her and his throbbing groin. He would have masturbated as well like he always would right before he'd fall asleep, and the mood seemed right, but if Hermione had caught him in the act that knew what would have happened? Somewhere inside of him said who cares, but he stayed civilized and slept away, clutching his bare chest not out of coldness, but of emptiness.

He was just another spec of dust in the universe, and that's how it would stay. But the odd thing was, he didn't care.

~~~~~~

Hermione was a virgin, or was she? She liked to question that a lot, since the thoughts, which endured her mind often, were sexual and exotic, which led to her masturbating her night before she went to bed. She had been doing that about every night ever since she saw James Marsters make his star appearance on Buffy the Vampire Slayer years back. (BN: OK! I like BtVS! Happy now?!? But I never intentionally tried making the story line or some parts like it, and after I write it or think it up, I wonder dammit, it sounds too much like episode number whatever!)

But this dream blew them all away, surprisingly. Out of all of the erotic dreams she has had with actors; even one where she was in Halloween Town making out on Jack Skellington's bed; this one topped them off. She woke up sweating and shocked, but it wasn't so disturbing. It was back in her third year and she had slapped Draco. In her dream she was about to storm off, but then he grabbed her wrist sharply and yanked her towards him again, catching her off guard.

His nostrils flared and his grey eyes pierced into hers as Crabbe and Goyle guarded Harry and Ron off. She glared right back, not afraid anymore to rebel against the rebel.

"Did you think you could get away with a stunt like that, Granger?" He hissed, in perfect thirteen-year-old form. 

"I guess not, now," was all she could retort, searching for a better come back in her mind. She tried yanking away, screeching for him to let go, but he held a firm grip. Even in her dreams she was weak against him. That's it, she was going to take up martial arts. 

"Glad to see you know your place," he growled back, throwing her against the stone wall, now holding her both of her wrists above her flushed head of hair. Pressing his body up against hers, he held her wrists with one tight hand and began groping her body with his other. 

"What are you doing, Malfoy?!" She hollered, trying to wriggle free from his towering body and weight.

"Shut-up, you filthy mudblood," he scowled, tightening his strained grip around her feeble wrists as she winced in further pain. Slipping his spare hand up her shirt, he smirked at her sadistically and licked his faint pink lips lightly as she stared at him in horror. Maybe she's not afraid of the rebel, but she is afraid of the sex crazy god in him.

He smashed his lips onto hers suddenly and forced his slithering tongue into her mouth. She could faintly hear Harry and Ron's muffled screams, but that was all, except for the panting. Then everything went white, and she wasn't even sure if it was what she thought it was.

And then all of a sudden, she was making out with the up-to-date Draco on a cold white floor in a still white room with plain white walls. He was on top of her, but like a dream the scenery and details were blurry. All she knew was that he was on top of her, panting, and a pleasuring sensation between her legs. Very pleasuring.

"I'm going to scar you for life, Granger," He whispered into her ear, flicking his tongue around her lobe.

Then she snapped back to reality, confused. Was that the same room she had dreamt about with Draco long ago, or was it by mere coincidence? And did he say he was going to scar her for life? 

Hermione tossed over in the warm bed and kicked Draco square in his shin, almost shoving him off the bed. He snapped his eyes open and rolled over to face her, brows furrowed groggily and confused.

"Did you just kick me intentionally?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow as he stared at fuming Hermione.

"Yea, you were being a bastard!" She claimed, slowly realizing it was just a twisted dream. She left out a lot of...other stuff as she confirmed herself about it.

"You just woke up," he shook his head in a groggy state and continued to stare at her bluntly.

"Never mind," Hermione finally shook her head as well, resting her head back down on the feathery pillow. "When did we get here?"

"A while ago," Draco groaned sleepily, looking over to the side table to check the digital clock. "Damn, it's only one a.m."

"Mama!" A familiar voice hollered down the hall as the pounding of steps drew down the long hallway of the hotel. "This is a hate crime! Mama!"

"Get back here!" A briskly voice shouted back, as Hermione curiously and slowly walked over to the door.

"When has that ever stopped anyone?" Eddie replied, beginning to bang on the door his other friends were in. "Let me in! Fuck you too, man!"

Right as Hermione cracked open the door, he bustled through, breathless, and slammed the door behind him as she stood back. The heavy footsteps of an obese man drew near and his big meaty fists began pounding on the clean white door.

"Open up!" He yelled through the door as Hermione cocked a brow at breathless and cackling Eddie.

"When has dat obliged a brotha to open the fuckin' door?" Eddie asked with a slight edge in his voice. The pounding stopped instinctively, and was replaced with the thick yell of an overweight security guard.

"You better start packing, because you're out of here by morning! All of you!" He huffed, panting from running and began trotting back down the hall with a short breath.

Eddie's eyes widened and he flung the door back open to retort, "Oh yea? Yo mama!"

"What did you say?" The fat security guard turned around, nostrils flaring.

"I said 'Yo mama!'" Eddie shouted back, "Whatch you gonna do about it, Moby Dickass?" He closed the door shut as the obese man began waddling back over to the door. Eddie cackled to the door in a heave and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, turning around to face the two other bewildered teenagers. "So, whas crackelackin, hommies?"

"What the hell?" Draco cocked an eye brow, supporting his weight on his elbows that were resting on the bed behind him.

"Yo, catch this, I was all bein' a gentleman, you know, helpin' the nice people of dis hotel on the elevator, catch what I'm sayin'? And this fat old man with flub hangin' out of his gut tries to get me to act silent and get off the elevator, so I run like hell. Come up here, my own hommies can't even open the fuckin' door! But Hermione here is sweet, you're one of the lucky ones, Dracey," Eddie announced, slinging an arm around Hermione's scrawny shoulders. She blushed for a moment, then shook it off and remembered her decency.

"So whas happenin' in this crib? You guys got it made! Didn't see my room yet, but damn! If my room's like this, I'm gonna have to go Michael Jackson on that fat ass and walk around like a rich white pimp. Yup, live the easy life. The room back in Ravenclaw's wing is just plain out messed up, you know what I'm sayin'? Joey's so anorexic, it's like the mattress above me is billowing. But my bed is big pimpin', with a stash of grass under my bed!"

"Just a thought," Draco pointed out as Hermione trotted back over into bed where it was warm, "I'm feeling this strong aura that you aren't supposed to be in Ravenclaw."

"You talkin'?" Eddie snapped as Draco's blanket slid slowly down his firm, bare chest, exposing a certain silver chain with an outstretched silver model of a dragon attached to it.

"To put it bluntly?" Draco asked particularly to himself, "I'm saying you're...dense. Does that work for you?"

"Really, well what I call a discriminating hypocrite such as yourself I would simply have to label a misnomer. I find it intriguingly fun to act...retarded, in some terms, but I can go all thirty-year-old white business man on you when I want," Eddie replied, leaning against the wall, relaxing himself into happy time once more. "Hey, you guys wanna go and maul around? I've only seen the outskirts of London, never the action. Hey, we could go to a strip club and drop Hermione off at the male strip club!"

"Let me think about it," Draco stared blankly at him, body utterly still, "No."

"Ah, come on!" Eddie pleaded, turning to Hermione, "You in?"

"I'm not sure," she replied uncomfortably.

"No, she's not. We're not getting ourselves into another stupid act," Draco snapped, Eddie putting his hands up to his shoulders as a sign of surrender.

"Which stupid act?" Hermione asked, turning towards him on the bed. He snapped his beautiful face back to her; brows still furrowed.

"I'm talking about getting caught by Lucius again. The first time I...what's the word...rescued you from him we got in a lot of deep shit, and I don't want to go through that perfume department again."

"I hate goin' through there," Eddie pointed out.

"Shut-up. I'm quoting it as an example. But we've done a lot of stupid things these past few months, and I want to be done with it," Draco informed her, throwing himself back onto the bed and smothering his face with his feathery pillow.

"What I'm understanding from you, Draco," Hermione stated, her turn to furrow her eyebrows, "Is that you're saying the fact that you saved me from that lunatic was a mistake. Are you saying I'm a mistake?"

"No, I'm saying we were stupid," Draco's voice was muffled, but it sounded more angry with themselves than sincere.

"We were trying to stay alive. We made some mistakes, sure, but all the same it was far more intelligent to run away than stay put and have him kill us all the same," she replied, voice growing angry as Eddie shuffled his feet unconfidently.

"I'm not saying that," Draco muttered, tossing and turning in the bed.

"Yes you are," she replied, throwing the covers off hastily and stalking towards the door. She already had on her outfit from that night, so she was prepared to leave and cool off for an hour or so. 

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded, voice straining a tint of restlessness and worry.

"I'm going to go somewhere in this damn place where I won't be thought of as a mistake!" She hissed, venom edging with every syllable.

"Hey, wait up!" Eddie called as she slammed the door behind her in a hurry. She wasn't sure why she had gotten so mad after she walked a few steps away from her temporary hotel room, but it surged an annoyance of how Draco was acting like such a negative bastard recently. No matter what he said, it just had to be minor or insulting to someone. Even when he had told her he loves her, it sounded strained, as if he were trying to hold back his contempt. All Hermione needed was room, which was all, or at least of what she thought.

Eddie jogged back towards her as she stormed down the hallway to the elevator. She wasn't quite sure exactly where she was going. When Hermione's pissed, she'll go for any sane alternative. Even if it wouldn't be for her better and sober judgement.

"Whoa, wait up! Let's get Shane and the others and we'll go see The Rocky Horror Picture Show!" He said, pounding on his original door to get his other odd friends. "Come on, bitches! We're gonna see T.R.H.P.S!"

"T.R.H.P.S?!" They shouted, rustling all over on the other side of the door. A moment or so later, the door swung open, and Joey, Rick, and Shane all walked out with an umbrella. They swiftly turned towards Hermione, who had stopped a few feet ahead with the tip of her foot tapping.

"Hey, Hermione!" Shane greeted, surprised, "Where's Draco?"

"He decided a movie was a mistake, like a lot of things," she smiled innocently to herself, turning around on her heel and stalking off towards the elevator. What was wrong with Draco all of a sudden? When she first came to the mansion he had been arrogant and then flirtatious and competitive once they made a run for it, but now he was bitter and sarcastic. Why was that all of a sudden? She still found him attractive, but he was suddenly...different. But supposedly you can never tell with Draco.

"Told you she was free, no way anyone can stand a dragon ass like Malfoy," Rick muttered to Shane as they entered the elevator. Hermione chose to ignore that comment.

"Come on, guys, keep your karma," Joey persisted, slapping Eddie's dark hand away from the buttons and pressed the 1st floor instead.

"Keep your karma, keep you karma," Eddie mocked in a shrill, whiney voice, trying to give Joey the supernatural sign with his fingers, but to no avail.

"It's like this," Joey rolled his eyes, throwing his hand up towards himself and made a hand gesture with two fingers at either side and thumb sticking to the side. "Scientists say our next evolutionary break-through will be for our thumbs to grow as long as our index finger and our pinkies to indent itself."

Eddie stared at his thumb in puzzlement, "I'm not ready to outgrow my thumb yet, dude, I still have so many cool things to do with it."

As the elevator door opened again, they all stepped out one after the other, until Eddie recognized a certain security guard chatting with a man at the counter. He ducked instantly and snatched Rick's umbrella to shield himself from the overweight old man. Without being seen or heard, they made their way out of the four star hotel and trotted down the snowy still streets of London. Everything was white; including the slushy streets were frosting over from the lack of cars rolling down it. It was cold, but bitter sweet, so either way it felt like a soft, warm snowfall.

"Whoa, it got quiet all of a sudden," Eddie announced, whistling as they walked down the bare streets. "Two rules to go by on the streets: act like a gangsta, and no one'll mess withch ya. Two, act tough, cause aint no one gonna mess wit' ya when you've got an attitude. Unless it's some bigger dawg, then you've gotta watch it. Three, don't walk with a bunch of white ass fruits," he stepped away from Rick, Joey, and Shane, and began walking with Hermione instead. Joey stared at his three fingers in puzzlement as he thought over Eddie's 'two' rules.

"Which way are we going, buttholio?" Rick shouted, cackling as he broke the silence of the quiet streets.

"First off, shut-up, dick ass, second off, I dunno," Eddie replied.

"I know these parts like the back of my hand. My...parents were traveling these parts for quite a while, so I'm aware the theater is done this road," Shane announced, pointing straight ahead of them with his index finger.

"Good, you know where McDonalds at? I'm fuckin' starved," Eddie groaned, swinging around a frosty black pole.

~~~~~~

"They're going to The Theater, an old building where they feature old movies from the forties to the eighties," Tom chuckled, twiddling his fingers in front of him as Lucius smirked, head nodding as he stood at the doorway of the motel they had secretly not paid for. Who needs to when you can wound the couple before them out? Muggle money was nonsense.

"Excellent, did Shane send you that message?" Lucius asked, hands folding behind his back.

"He tried hiding it from me," Tom sneered in spite of himself, "but his directive instincts were clear. He cannot keep such secrets from me. Not one."

"Perfect, then shall we capture the girl and simply inject a sample of Draco's sperm into her? It seems quite easy enough. The thing with my young son was that every so often the thought of his sheets wet after a long, deep sleep slipped his mind. So with all of the sheets I've been revealed time over time has been quite... What's the word...disgusting after a while," Lucius grimaced, until recovering to his normal, solemn state.

"I could have gone a life time without knowing your son was a heavy sex addict in his dreams, Lucius," Tom cringed, cocking an eyebrow, "but who can say most young boys aren't, I suppose."

"All of the same, sir, shall we have done with the process now or would it be better to wait? Our chances of Draco becoming a Black Satan again are slim, but there is a thin thread of hope. Actually, there are many opportunities in which we could have way with this occurrence. We could have the girl have Draco's offspring after casting a strong spell over her, and their child may be immortal. Probably a Black Satan itself. But then again, we could also kill the sacrifice for a better cause. And why must it be Hermione? We could have a much more agreeable young lady on our hands." 

"No, Lucius, we shall stick to the plan. I want that girl dead, no matter if she is a mudblood. She's screwed up every chance I've had ever since she entered the picture of my doings, and I want it to stop. Besides, we need your child for the proposition, and she seems to be the only one his heart has set for," Tom replied casually, spinning around on his chair on wheels.

"Or are you just angry because you can't do the spell yourself on her, and even if you could, she would never be obliged to let you do so?" Lucius asked, turning away with a slight smirk.

Tom glared as him, and Lucius could feel it, "Do not speak of my authority in such a manner, Mr. Malfoy. Besides, I'm sure I could match Draco's DNA with my own and do a simple transfiguration spell, but I have my ways. We shall have Draco and Hermione have it on their own, because I have a feeling it will be soon. Oh, yes, Lucius, it will be soon." He grinned sadistically to himself as he spun towards the snow streaked window, frost biting at the glass from the cold wind.

~~~TBC~~~

Chapter Eight of Damned Eyes: Yes, I do realize how twisted and perverted that long conversation was. Anyway, shit happens. Sniff sniff. I'm sad and depressed! Read my author's note and see why I was so late on updating. It's a fucking long author's note.

BrAnDi's Note: I'm watching South Park right now, something my old crush and I would constantly talk about. Here's my problem: I've liked this guy (I'll call him BS for bull shit) for about four months now at school. We've talked a lot and flirt sometimes, and he would always come to my locker and come up to me and talk about South Park or something. I liked it, I thought he was really cute in a geeky way. But other girl's have liked him, go figure. But that's my problem now! Before Christmas break, my friend told me he told her he likes me, and I started freaking out and wondering what the hell to do, so I got my mind off of writing. I'm sorry for that! I never should have, I now realize! But I did, and all vacation I was wondering what the hell I'm going to say or what to do, you know? Well, when I get back, he talks to me and I talk, but then it lessens every day. Day after day he stops talking to me and showing up at my locker, and I wonder why. Maybe he's busy or we have nothing much to talk about? No. I begin to notice more and more of how this other poseur (I'll call her the poseur, if that'll work) talks to him and flirts and they have assigned seats next to each other in at least every class. Now, I try ignoring it, thinking he doesn't like her, he likes me, right? Most recently, last Friday, I asked my friend to tell him I like him because now we NEVER get to talk or he won't come up to me (I'm one of those people who are anti-social and don't start up the conversation unless you're my friend) and she tells me later that day that he'll tell me the answer in person. Monday, I couldn't wait any long, I HAD to know if he liked me, because then there wouldn't be any other way he would tell me, you know? Well, later Monday, my friend comes up to me (I had written a note for her to show him so she would have proof and he would tell her; she took the note back so he wouldn't show it around) and gives me back the note. The poseur walks up to me 8th hour when my friend had given it to me and starts bombarding me with questions about the note and the guy I like, BS, and I hadn't read it yet. I tell her I sort of like him and that the note was asking so. She bothers me all hour. When she leaves me alone, I read the note, nervous like hell, hoping against hope that he says what I hoped he would say. He didn't say what I had hoped. My friend had written me back saying he said 'I' (as in me) took too long so NOW he likes someone else! She also writes he claims he never liked me in the first place when in fact he had told her he did. I wasn't heartbroken, just pissed. Very, very, very pissed. I TOOK TOO LONG?!? I still have that statement in my mind. Tell me, all of you, now how would I have had the idea that he liked me when he never said he did, and so how would I have taken too long? What the hell does that mean?! BULL SHIT!!! This note it getting long for a note, but I don't care. I'm pissed. Tuesday, I'm not quite sure what had happened, unless I had written the note Tuesday...oh, sorry! I wrote the note Tuesday! TODAY was the day to talk about the note Brandi had written (Wednesday). YEP, let's all talk about the fucking note! I know I never should have asked him, but I had to know! He likes the poseur and as I may not be FINE with that, I don't care anymore. Even after being his friend way longer than she has and we have a hell lot more things in common...sorry, lost where I was. Anyway, today I was writing a note to my supposed friend. I told her how pissed off I was, and she told me that BS had let her read the note and some other people. Now I'm thinking, I'M VERY PISSED NOW. She also told me that the poseur asked BS if he likes me or are we going out, and he says in this yeah right voice that he never had in the first place, and she laughs! She fucking laughs!!! Bad enough, she laughs about that! So I'm expressing to my friend how pissed I am in the note, calling the poseur a huge poseur, and my friend starts acting like yea, whatever. Then she asks if she can keep the note because she likes to collect them. Thinking, okay, sure, I let her keep the note. Guess what the hell happens next? My 'friend' wasn't sitting at my table at lunch, but I didn't bother to look up from my little table of other friends. They're not BEST BEST friends, but they're someone to stick with. Anyway, the poseur's friend stops me as I go to 5th hour and says that BS and the poseur aren't going out and that my 'friend' let them all see it, so I say I don't care anymore with a smile and say I'm not mad at the poseur. Secretly, I'm VERY VERY SHIT LIKE PISSED at my 'FRIEND'. I had even asked in the note that she would not tell the poseur what I'm saying. I was mad at the time, that's all. Well, when I go to 6th hour after worrying all 5th hour of what the hell everyone is going to say after realizing my 'friend' had gone off and did shit behind my fucking back, I see BS and the poseur walking together to 6th hour; their in my class. Not very surprised, but I wonder what do they think of me? I could care less, but what does BS think? Does he still like me or despise me or would rather stay away from me? I wasn't sure, still not. So, later, 'my friend' asks me if I'm mad at the poseur anymore. I simply say no, ignoring the fact she had pissed me off and so much crap. So she tries dragging me over to the poseur! Why must people try making me friends with idiots I would rather not be friends with? This girl has a whiney voice and is into the complete opposite of bands and stuff I like, plain out! I don't like her very much, but I can tolerate her! Once I refuse, she tries dragging the poseur over to me! That didn't work either. Other than that, I have no further problems about this huge problem at school I have. BS completely avoids me now. Grreat. What'll happen when I new South Park comes on next week? Will he suddenly show up and start talking to me about it again, or will he try talking to the poseur, who does not watch South Park by my knowledge, and still avoid me? Or talk to his dumb ass friends who probably won't listen? I'm the only one who'll listen, which is the problem. So that's what I've had my mind on the past month or so. I wanted to come out with this Christmas special or what not of this chapter before Christmas, but thanks to BS my mind has been thinking otherwise. I'm so sorry it's very late, and that I've probably wasted your time with my problems! It's just I want someone ELSES opinion on how full of shit BS is full of or something like that. I know I've made a lot of mistakes, so please don't point that out! I'm trying to forget my mistakes! I'm not searching for sympathy, just someone who uunderstands, that's all. Sorry this was a long note, just hope I don't have to go to school tomorrow, please. I really don't want to face all of these fucking problems again, with everyone still thinking I probably like BS when I don't and that I'm still mad at the poseur which I'm not but I'm pissed at everyone. Crap like that. So a new chapter for Thoughtless will be up soon, I promise promise promise, and if you someone gives me their opinion on the topic, I might be happy about how someone agrees with me and come out with a new chapter sooner! Thank you so much!


End file.
